Tóxico Rosa
by Siriusita
Summary: Cuando Dominique, una fanática de novelas rosas encuentra en el diario de su bisabuela una poción con la capacidad para convertir su aburrida vida en una montaña rusa de romance, se empeña para convencer a sus primas a que la ayuden y decirle que no a Dominique no es nada fácil, sobretodo cuando el amor de tu vida acaba de conseguirse una novia.
1. Aburrimiento

Capítulo I: Aburrimiento.

Lily avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos esquivando un par alumnos con habilidad, a pesar de ir cargada de cosas hasta el mentón. Su increíble prisa no tenía otra posible razón que huir de algo. No, No había visto el grim como su condenado tío abuelo Billius, más bien una banshee...

— ¡Lily!— sus ojos se cerraron con fastidio cuando una mano la alcanzó y la tomó del hombro haciéndola frenar en seco.

Se giró lentamente para ver los ojos celestes de su prima. Dominique.

— Estoy apurada Nique. — Le aseguró con una voz que no daba pie a objeciones.

— No es cierto, además es sábado. –Le respondió ella, claro que había olvidado que se enfrentaba a la peor y más testaruda de sus primas.

— Que tú no hagas nada el sábado no significa que…

— ¡Por Merlín! sabes que te escondes detrás de todos esos calderos porque no quieres ayudarme — Exclamó señalándolos como si su simple presencia la ofendiera.

Lily suspiró _¿Qué sentido tenía negarlo?_

— Sabes que no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión.— Explicó con su voz más convincente. Aquel que usaba siempre su madre cuando sus hijos se ponían insistentes.

Dominique le sonrió con picardía, con una expresión que le hizo recordar a su hermano James.

— No. No me parece una buena idea. — volvió a expresar rogando que su forma terminante de decirlo le hiciera hacer entender a Dominique que no accedería.

— Vamos Lily, ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? Rose ya accedió a hacerlo. — ella se acercó y le quitó uno de los calderos de las manos con despreocupación.

— ¡Cuidado! llevo una poción ahí — Dominique bajó el caldero con cuidado y se limpió las manos contra el doblés de su túnica.

— ¿Cómo demonios hiciste para convencer a Rose?— Lily estaba intrigada.

— Lily si supieras… ella esta tan aburrida como yo. Su novio es un coñazo soporífero. No me extraña que quiera un poco más de acción en su vida. — Suspiró pensativa— Rose podría hacerlo mucho mejor.

— Adam es majo…

— Si claro… — resopló ella, dando a entender que no estaba de acuerdo— ¡Es el presidente del club de gobstons Lily!, La vida de Rose debería estar cargada de conversaciones intelectualmente elevadas o como segunda opción de hombres que exuden sexo en su mirada y hagan tambalear su mundo. No de las conversaciones letárgicas sobre la asociación nacional de gobstons que la somete Adam.

— Sigo creyendo que no es buena idea. ¡Sacaste esa información de un diario Nique!— exclamó exasperada, su prima por momentos carecía de lógica.

Dominique dejó escapar un lento suspiro, y elevó sus ojos buscando las palabras.

— Era el diario de mi bisabuela. Una increíble y reconocida Veela. Deberíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad y utilizar su sabiduría para…

— Por favor, tu problema es que eres fanática de esa Lavender Brown y sus libros rosas. — La cortó Lily, conocía muy bien a su prima.

— Los cuales deberías leer por cierto. — Le aseguró por enésima vez— A ti también te hace falta más acción en tu vida, y no estoy hablando de Quiddicht. Dime, ¿Hace cuánto que no te das el lote con alguien?

Lily enrojeció. Una terrible herencia familiar que le impedía avergonzarse con dignidad. Y no solo su rostro sino su cuello, orejas… seguro que hasta el interior de sus rodillas se enrojecían, no que lo hubiera comprobado o algo.

— Vamos Lily, mi prima favorita— ella la miró aguantando impaciente los intentos para nada disimulados de adulación, Dominique tenía demasiadas cualidades para el arte dramático — ¡Quítanos de esta horrible situación! Creo que si paso otro San Valentín teniendo citas desastrosas me hago lesbiana. El año pasado soporté mi san Valentín besándome con Brandon Davies… ¡nunca fui besada tan desagradablemente como esa vez! parecía que había metido los labios en una de las aspiradoras muggle que usa tía Hermione.

Lily tomó el caldero de peltre de la mano de su prima y lo colocó sobre la pila de objetos que sostenía, apretándolo con su barbilla para que no se cayera. Se giró dando por terminada la conversación y enfiló nuevamente para el pasillo.

Dominique suspiró enfadada, ¡Maldita Lily cabezota!, llevaba una semana persiguiéndola para convencerla, primero con todos los beneficios posibles, luego sutiles amenazas… había llegado el momento de usar su última carta.

— Supongo entonces que no te importa que Frank comenzara a salir con Melanie Townshend.

— ¿Qué?— Lily se giró y el caldero de peltre cayó de sus manos fuera de su control desparramando su contenido por el suelo.

Dominique sonrió con tristeza. No sabía hasta qué punto le iba a afectar esto y le dolía utilizar esta información para manipularla, pero sus instintos no la habían traicionado y como decía su padre: _situaciones desesperadas requieren acciones desesperadas._

— Al parecer se lo pidió ayer— Lily tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y sus labios se torcieron en decepción. — bueno como te decía la poción de mi bisabuela dice que traerá un romance de novela a tu vida, lleno de acción, adversidades pero tan fuerte como para superarlo todo. Ahora la poción no crea amor, sólo modifica el entorno para que encuentres un romance épico. ¿Vamos Lily quien no puede querer algo así en su vida?

Lily se veía insegura. Sus ojos se cerraron más tiempo de lo normal, intentando mantener la calma.

— ¿Prefieres mirar como Frank se da el lote con Townshend mientras tú te escondes detrás de tus calderos? ¿Es que no tienes un poco de curiosidad para saborear un amor que mueva tu mundo?

— No me escondo en mis calderos— Gruño desanimada. Su voz perdiendo la fuerza anterior.

Dominique la evaluó, sus cejas se levantaron con incredulidad antes de contestarle.

— ¡Lo estás haciendo ahora! Mírate, te escapas de mí y de la posibilidad de utilizar este conocimiento, ¿es que nunca viste lo genial que son las novelas rosas? ¿No deseas enamorarte con esa pasión desmedida? Si no quieres leer a Lavender Brown deberías al menos tomar un libro de Tomas Hardy, Jane Austen, las hermanas Brönte…

— No es eso y gracias, pero no necesito una poción para enamorarme.

— ¿Qué temes? ¿Qué tomar esta poción te haga tener un romance épico con alguien que no sea Longbottom? Lily no sucederá nada con nadie que no quieras independientemente de la poción. Lo que pase está en tu poder. — su prima movía sus manos exasperada.

La muchacha optó por buscar su caldero en vez de contestar. Evitando mirarla a los ojos.

— Sólo crearemos un escenario para impulsar el amor… — continuó Nique — la poción no crea el amor, sabes que eso es imposible para cualquier magia. Ahora sino lo intentas sé que te quedarás mirando con ojos tristes mientras se besa con esa tonta. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

La aludida sacudió la cabeza y lanzó un sonido de enfado. Le molestaba no haberse enterado de esto. En el verano había tenido la sensación que Frank sentía algo por ella. Algo que no tenía nada que ver con el cariño de un familiar o amigo. ¿Cómo superas a alguien con quien ni siquiera has salido? Era patético.

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, debía estar loca. Pero ¿a quién podía engañar?, vivir un amor intenso no puede ser algo malo ¿o si? Por lo menos era mejor que pasarse el día deprimida mirando al amor de su vida con otra… no pensaba convertirse en uno de esos locos _stalkers_ que persiguen a alguien aunque no los quieran.

— ¿Para qué me necesitas? –le preguntó dejándose caer en la tentación.

— ¡Esa es la Lily que me gusta!— se emocionó su prima— necesitamos que le robes el mapa a Albus y tus habilidades para pociones por su puesto.

Su boca se torció en un amago de sonrisa, al menos su parte del plan era pan comido. Quitarle el mapa a Albus nunca fue un problema para ella, exceptuando obviamente que su hermano pertenecía a la casa Slytherin y entrar requería algunos trucos. Pero Dominique también era Slytherin y en este caso su cómplice.

— Necesito la contraseña.— Le pidió, dejando todas las cosas que sostenía en los brazos en el alfeizar de una ventana.

— Malpolon monspessulanus.

La miró confundida unos instantes, ¿Quién demonios hacia las contraseñas del Slytherin?

— Voy a necesitar escribir eso.— no había forma que lo recordara con exactitud.

— Mejor te acompaño y luego nos desviamos hacia el cuarto de Albus. Sera más fácil que si vas invisible.

Lily la miró con desconfianza, Nique no era la mejor compañera de aventuras, llamaba mucho la atención y solía meter la pata.

— Espera, tengo que llevar mis cosas a la sala común…— intentó excusarse para evitarse la molestia de llevarla como compañera.

— Nadie va a robarse tus libros y calderos, además es sábado. Todos están en el lago disfrutando del aire libre, como personas normales.— Le dijo agarrando sus cosas y dejándolas en el suelo sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

Lily suspiró derrotada y limpió el desastre que había hecho en suelo con un rápido _fregoteo._ Ahí se iban sus avances de la poción de invisibilidad.

— Bien, bien, vamos ahora que seguro Albus está dando vueltas por ahí.— La tomó del brazo y se la llevo casi a rastras.

— ¿Qué hacías con ellos por cierto? Nunca fuiste el tipo estudioso. — Nique señalo la pila de objetos que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

— Los usaba para esconderme de ti. — Explicó la pelirroja.

— ¿Realmente creíste que era suficiente?— se burló su prima levantando una ceja tan alto que se perdía en su flequillo.

Lily decidió ignorar su actitud. Vivir con James le había enseñado a elegir muy bien sus batallas y saber cuáles estaban destinadas a perder.

— Más o menos, tío George me encargó mejorar sus chicles de invisibilidad, creí que si lograba mejorar la receta podía escapar de ti. Además creo que estoy muy cerca, el principal problema es que son chicles, estoy probando con distintos tipos de dulces: caramelos, bombones y palitos dulces.

— ¿Trabajas para el tío George? ¿Es así como conseguiste ese dinero en vacaciones? — pregunto con la sorpresa tiñendo su tono de voz.

— Sí, pero no le digas a la abuela Molly, creo que es capaz de desheredarlo.— Explicó Lily sonriendo.

— ¡Lily! Siempre logras sorprenderme. A veces eres peor que James.— dijo riendo.

— ¿Yo? Eres tú la que siempre logra salirse con la suya. ¡Mírame! Accediendo a hacer esa poción de locos que encontraste en un diario, para vivir como en una novela rosa. ¡Ni siquiera me gusta el género!

Dominique le chistó. Estaban a pocos metros de la entrada de Slytherin.

— Si nos haces quedarnos aquí entre las sombras espiando, es como llevar un letrero amarillo diciendo: "voy a hacer una travesura". — explicó Lily mientras Dominique la empujaba hacia las sombras.

— Bien actúa con normalidad. — respondió acomodándose el cabello rubio con suavidad.

Lily no le dijo que la actuaba como un auror espiando era ella. Se mordió el labio antes de replicarle y la siguió aún preguntándose como mierda hacia Nique para siempre lograr lo que se proponía.

Aquella no era la primera vez que Lily entraba a la sala común de Slytherin, allí no era bienvenida. Los Slytherins eran entre otras cosas muy protectores de su entorno, sus secretos y su privacidad y ella era una intrusa allí y para peor una Gryffindor.

Sin embargo debía admitir que la sala era una belleza, la luz verdosa que iluminaba las paredes, los exquisitos tapices con hazañas de Slytherins medievales, los sillones de aspecto regio y casi aristocrático. Si no fuera por el frío que hacía en las mazmorras y la falta de esa calidez hogareña, podría gustarle un poco más.

La sala se encontraba prácticamente vacía. Solo unos tres alumnos las vieron ingresar. Por desgracia Jude Jacknife era uno de ellos. El joven bateador del equipo de Slytherin, por alguna razón desconocida para ella, la detestaba. Princesa mimada era lo mínimo con lo que la atacaba durante clases y en los partidos la bludger estaba siempre dirigida hacia ella.

— ¿Qué haces con ella aquí?— Explotó enojado el muchacho señalando a Lily como si se tratara de un dementor. ¿Es que nadie le había dicho que señalar era de mala educación?

Dominique se acomodó el cabello y le dirigió una mirada de superioridad. Oh Lily conocía esa mirada y no le deseaba a nadie ser el receptor de ella.

— Piérdete Jacknife. Es asunto de los prefectos.— Lily miró a su prima. Su aspecto angelical y su boca no parecían en sintonía. Tal vez eran sus genes de veela la que la hacían temible cuando se enojaba. Era como una especie de aura negra e invisible que crecía a su alrededor.

— No puede estar aquí, es contra las reglas.— A Lily siempre le sorprendía la extensión del odio del muchacho hacia ella. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese energúmeno? Suponía que ser la estrella del equipo de Gryffindor le había hecho ganar varios enemigos, pero Jacknife lo llevaba a otro nivel.

— A callar, si continuas molestando te juro que te pondré detención y me asegurare que sea la más desagradable que pueda imaginar— El rostro macabro de Dominique se acercó a Jude para intimidarlo y al parecer funcionó, todos conocían la reputación de Nique.

¡Ja!, verla a Dominique en modo Slytherin siempre era de temer.

— No puedes hacer eso... le diré a Malfoy.

— Adelante, dile que todo esto es por la hermana de su mejor amigo.— lo incentivó girándose para dejarle en claro que la conversación había terminado.

Lily la siguió sin mirar atrás, podía sentir la ira que emana Jacknife como si fuera una corriente de calor dirigiéndose hacia su espalda.

Avanzaron varios metros antes de cambiar hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones masculinas. Tanto Lily como Dominique conocían la habitación de Albus, asique no dudaron en entrar rápidamente.

— Todo tan ordenado… es casi sospechoso. — observó Lily. Las camas y la ropa, los baúles y los materiales ordenados como si recién llegaran a Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué es sospechoso?

— Este impoluto orden y limpieza.

— ¿Los elfos no limpian las habitaciones de Gryffindor?

— Si lo hacen pero no dura mucho tiempo…— explico quitando un mechón rojo de su hombro.

Revisaron con rapidez el baúl de su hermano, prestando especial atención al orden normal de las cosas para evitar sus sospechas, si tenían suerte Albus no notaría la momentánea desaparición del objeto.

Salieron con prisa, para evitar contratiempos— bah, en realidad era porque estaban haciendo algo indebido— y se dirigieron al gran comedor por su desayuno. Rose las estaba esperando ahí completamente nerviosa.

— ¿Lily? Entonces es cierto ¿aceptaste?— preguntó Rose. Estaba desayunando sola en la mesa de Ravenclaw. A Rose nunca se le había hecho fácil tener amigos o ser popular, era tímida y tendía en encerrarse en sí misma y aunque los primeros años muchos niños se sintieron atraídos por la fama de sus padres pronto la dejaron de lado. Ser de Revenclaw muchas veces significaba soledad.

— Sí. — Respondió abatida, aunque en el fondo la idea empezaba a resultarle ligeramente excitante, romper reglas siempre había sido una debilidad familiar.

— ¡No puedo creerlo Lily!— Exclamó su prima con cierto reproche.

— Pero si tú también aceptaste.

— Yo no…— Se miraron con confusión unos segundos.

— ¡Dominique!— reprocharon las dos pelirrojas al notar que habían sido vilmente manipuladas.

— Ah por favor, ella cayó en esa simple trampa porque en el fondo quiere hacerlo, al igual que tú.

— Me mentiste…— Lily entrecerró los ojos planteándose dar marcha atrás con la poción solo para hacerla cabrear.

— He dicho varias veces que no.— aseguró Rose decidida. — tengo novio y lo quiero Dom. No necesito otro... tienes que entenderlo.

— ¿Quién hablo de otro novio? Si tu relación con él es sincera como dices la poción solo la hará más interesante, cómo en "Deep love"— expresó Dominique emocionada— ambas deberían leer esa novela.

— No me gusta Lavender Brown y sus horrorosas heroínas. — Aclaró Rose con firmeza. — Mi relación con Adam no necesita ser más interesante.

— Claro que no… hace meses que no tienen sexo y lo sabes. No te atrae Rose, entiendo que no quieras romperle el corazón.

— ¡Basta! estas muy fuera de línea Dominique — Rose se paró dejando su desayuno, estaba furiosa. — Que seas mi prima no te da el derecho de hablarme así.

— Está bien como quieras. No te necesitamos, lo hacía por ti, estas aburrida de él y sus conversaciones intelectualmente simples.

— Nuestras conversaciones están bien, gracias. No quiero que vuelvan a intentar convencerme.

— Espera que yo no hice nada. — Se quejó Lily ofendida por ser incluida dentro del mismo grupo que Dominique.

— Tú estás aquí con ella, para mi es suficiente.— le reprochó Rose haciendo que Lily se sintiera momentáneamente mal.

— ¿Sabías que Frank tiene una novia oficial Rose?— Dejó caer Dominique con sutileza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Después de este verano que estuvo literalmente babeando por Lily? ¿Y luego de aquello que paso en la cocina?

Lástima llenaron los ojos de Rose.

— Al parecer no fue así, tal vez fue solo un juego para él… quien sabe que pasa por su maldita cabeza. — Lily suspiró... Frank tenía la capacidad para cabrearla y darle dolor de cabeza con solo estar presente, su forma de actuar a su lado le envía señales contradictorias. Por momentos parecía que deseaba besarla y otras huía de ella como si tuviera spattergroit. ¡Habían estado a punto de besarse! si no hubieran por el tío George que los interrumpió sin querer… y luego de una semana en Hogwarts formalizaba una relación con Melanie Townshend.

— ¿Es por esto que planeas hacer esa poción Lily?

— No pienso sufrir mirando como esta con esa esa chica. Tal vez sea lo que necesito. — se encogió de hombros intentando sonar natural y convencida.

— Suena desesperado y peligroso…— Le advirtió Rose. Un mechón enrulado se le salía de la coleta en una dirección extraña.

— ¿Entonces te sumas? –Preguntó Dominique que se había mantenido tranquila y observando el intercambio con paciencia.

— No— les dijo Rose tajante y recordando que se suponía que estaba enojada con ellas tomó sus cosas para salir de allí a pesar de las súplicas de su prima.

— Ya volverá— anunció Dominique luego de unos momentos— no dejará que pasemos por esto solas, se preocupa demasiado.

La sonrisa manipuladora de Dominique hizo que se ganara un golpe en el brazo.

— Tendrás que hacer algo por mí si quieres que siga en esto— explicó Lily, si ella planeaba manipularlas no era la única capaz de jugar ese juego. Dominique necesitaba un poco de su propia medicina.

— No te creo, estás demasiado involucrada para dar marcha atrás. — negó su prima tomando algo de comida del plato abandonado por Rose y untándolo con mantequilla.

— No lo sabes…— expresó levantando ligeramente una ceja mientras tomaba algo de jugo de calabaza— si quieres que continúe en tu juego manipulador deberás hacer mis tareas de historia de la magia, las ganas de evitar eso son más grandes de las que tengo de involucrarme.

Dominique lo sopesó unos segundos antes de responder.

— Bien pero de ahora en adelante me ayudarás activamente a convencer a Rose.

— Trato— sonrió Lily contenta por salirse con la suya.

Dominique también sonrió no había forma que ella pudiera convencer a Rose sin la ayuda de Lily y con respecto a la tarea, se la daría a alguien como castigo apenas pudiera, Lily estaba loca si creía que lo haría ella.

Le sonrió mordiendo su tostada.

* * *

— Raíz de Angélica, semillas de anís verde y Tisana— leyó Lily en voz alta— esta poción comparte gran parte de los ingredientes con la amortentia.

— No es amortentia _obviamente_ ya que la beberemos nosotras. — explicó Dominique con tranquilidad. Estaba tarareando una canción mientras limpiaba el caldero que se disponían a usar.

Se hallaban en la sala multipropósito, habían creado su propia mazmorra de pociones allí. Juntar los principales ingredientes y conseguir el espacio había llevado cerca de cuatro días.

Rose se veía preocupada. Había costado convencerla pero allí estaba, ayudando a sus primas como siempre. Lily había sido en gran parte quien había logrado convencerla y es que dejar que sus primas hicieran algo tan peligroso a solas iba en contra de su actitud de osa protectora.

"Estaré ahí para evitar que hagan alguna estupidez" había dicho cuando aceptó a regañadientes.

— ¿Cómo demonios esperas que consigamos un pelo de veela?— exclamó Lily cuando terminó de repasar los ingredientes, la lista era larguísima y muchos solo se podían conseguir por contrabando.

— El mío deberá servir.

— Tú eres un octavo veela— Explicó Lily como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

— Entonces usaremos ocho y listo.

— Las pociones no funcionan así Nique. — dijo Rose rodando los ojos ante la ineptitud de la Slytherin.

— Pues deberá hacerlo mi bisabuela está muerta.

— Es muy peligroso esto no me gusta nada. — Aclaró Rose por enésima vez, uno de sus pies se movia al compás de su nerviosismo — No lo hagan.

— ¿Por qué no puedes ser una prima normal?— le espetó Dominique. — ¡Pareciera como si carecieras de hormonas Rose!

— ¡Estoy siendo razonable! Arrastraste a Lily aprovechándote que se siente mal, y esto no se ve bien, si continúan tendré que hablar con McGonagall.

— ¿Serías capaz de delatarnos?— Dominique lucía irritada.

— Tienes al menos veinte ingredientes prohibidos ahí, si eso no te dice nada de lo peligrosa que esta poción tendré que hacer algo.

De pronto estalló la pelea y continuaron discutiendo por otro cuarto de hora más. Hasta que lograron cabrear a Lily a tal punto que tuvieron suerte de no ser maldecidas.

Rose logró su cometido y abandonaron la idea de hacer la poción.

Dominique dejo de hablarles por al menos una semana, la poción estaba casi terminada cuando sus primas la traicionaron. Ella no quería resignarse a una vida tan simple y aburrida pero lamentablemente las necesitaba, Rose conseguía las cosas que estaban prohibidas, como premio anual tenía un acceso mucho mayor que ella, ni siquiera robando la capa de los Potter podía conseguirlos todos y Lily era una experta en pociones, tenía un don natural… aún confundiéndose las cantidades o los ingredientes sus pociones siempre quedaban bien.

Dominique no podía entenderlas, ¿Cómo era posible que prefirieran esta realidad a la realidad mejorada que proponía la poción?

Faltaba poco para la primera salida a Hogsmeade y su cumpleaños número diecisiete y ella no tenía a nadie con quien ir. Todas sus compañeras tenían una cita, y modestia aparte ella era mucho más bella que sus compañeras de cuarto. No es que nadie la hubiera invitado pero los pretendientes eran feos o aburridos o muy por debajo de sus expectativas. Se tiró en la cama de su habitación completamente frustrada.

Miró la pila de libros en su mesa de luz, y tomó uno. En la portada aparecía un bello y atractivo joven que tomaba a la bruja por la cintura. ¡Los malditos hombres literarios la habían arruinado para los hombres reales! Llevaba años enamorada de personajes ficticios, asique como una adicta tomó el último libro de Lavender Brown: _Catch me_. Una historia de una chica de instituto y el guardián de Quiddicht de su colegio. Había salido justo al finalizar el verano, y no había conseguido tiempo de comenzarlo, se sumergió en la historia deseando que su vida fuera al menos la mitad de interesante.

Rose se encontraba en su lugar favorito de la sala común, era un cómodo sillón que poseía según ella la mejor vista, puesto que se veía completamente el bosque y las montañas que circundaban los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se encontraba más tranquila desde que sus primas dejaron atrás la loca idea de realizar esa poción desconocida. Entendía las motivaciones de ambas, Lily estaba dolida y Nique… bueno era Nique, ella rara vez necesitaba alguna razón para hacer locuras.

— ¡Me respondieron Rose!— Una voz masculina la saco de su ensoñación y se sentó frente a ella— Dicen que debo enviarles mi curriculum completo pero pareciera que nadie más aplicó para el puesto. ¿Puedes creerlo?

— Que bien Adam, me alegro mucho por ti. — Lo felicitó Rose antes de besarlo en la mejilla.

Adam continúo hablando de sus planes para ingresar en el ministerio dentro del departamento de juegos y deportes como su padre Marcus Belby. Rose lo miraba hablar animadamente sobre el juego y sus planes para el futuro. Le recordaba a su padre hablando de quiddicht, sólo que el quiddicht sí era interesante.

La chica se mordió el labio, quería a Adam, eran amigos desde siempre. Su único amigo dentro de Ravenclaw y ahora su novio, pero Nique tenía razón en algo y era que por momentos Adam sólo hablaba del maldito juego y eso la exasperaba. Y aunque lo quería muchísimo se preguntaba cómo sería estar con un chico que deseara saber lo que pensaba, lo que quería, con Adam todo eso estaba implícito, se conocían hacía muchos años y hablaban de sus tareas y de cosas banales, las cosas profundas ya habían sido discutidas entre ellos y él respetaba su espacio, no le hacía preguntas fuera de lugar, ni la obligaba a tener conversaciones sobre cosas dolorosas, pero por momentos parecía que solo hablaban de cosas triviales.

Él aceptaba su timidez y sus inseguridades… ambos compartían la desgracia que sus familias eran famosas y que las expectativas los hacían sentir como si la espada de Damocles pendiera sobre ellos. Adam era seguro y eso era lo que más le atraía a Rose.

Lily también se había alejado de sus primas, aprovechaba que George le había encargado aquel trabajo para mantenerse ocupada y evitar pensar en _el que no debe ser nombrado_ … no debería llamarlo así, eso había sido un error pero de todas formas no quería ni pensar en su nombre. Lo había visto besando a Melanie en el pasillo hacia media hora y sentía que algo tan simple como su nombre la sacaría de sus casillas. Ese beso debería haber sido suyo…

Quería golpear a alguien con un bate de Quiddicht. Pero no dejaría que esto la hiciera derrumbarse, su madre estaría muy decepcionada, ella también había perseguido durante años al amor de su vida pero nunca había dejado que la afectara el hecho que su padre era un ciego sin remedio y saliera con otras chicas.

Había crecido escuchando la historia de sus padres y como una _tonta_ pensó que ella y Frank — _¡maldición no debería haberlo nombrado!_ — estaban destinados de la misma manera. Que él amigo de sus hermanos la vería de la misma forma que su padre la vio a su madre. Lo había amado desde que tenía memoria, pero aunque la atracción entre ellos era palpable él había decidido no ir por ese camino y enredarse con aquella Ravenclaw.

Ella no era su madre, sabia que debía olvidar a Frank, por su propio bien. Se concentró en sus estudios de la poción de invisibilidad, estaba repasando los ingredientes, esto siempre lograba calmarla. Era monótono y aburrido lo suficiente para que su mente dejara de bombardearla con todas clase de pensamientos y sentimientos.

¡Pero oh maldito destino! ¿Qué carajo hacían esos dos besándose entre los estantes de pociones avanzadas? ¡¿Es que la bibliotecaria estaba ciega o algo?! Si no se alejaba de ahí en ese instante temía de lo que sus locos impulsos pudieran obligarla a hacer. El temperamento de su padre se había mezclado con la sangre Weasley en un cóctel explosivo el día que nació.

Respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. No sirvió de nada. Tomó sus libros y papiros y los arrojó a su mochila con violencia, sin importarle que la tinta estuviera fresca o que pudieran rasgarse. Cuando pasó como una furia por la biblioteca casi choca contra su propio hermano.

Los ojos le ardían, un corazón roto dolía como la mierda. Frank y ella habían sido amigos durante años y este verano parecía que tenían algo más, hubieron roces, miradas y comentarios subidos de tono. Simplemente no tenía sentido.

— Hola Lils— la saludó Albus jovial, completamente ignorante de lo que le pasaba. — ¿Estás bien? — preguntó al ver un poco mejor su aspecto.

Lily abrió la boca pero no salió nada de ella y sintió que las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Fue en ese momento que notó a Malfoy junto a Albus. ¡No quería que la vieran llorar! no podría perdonarse algo así. Ella era fuerte no una debilucha llorona.

Negó con la cabeza y los pasó con rapidez. Necesitaba aire.

Probablemente debería comprar chocolate o alcohol. Un uso verdaderamente sabio para el dinero extra hecho con el tio george. Martini de chocolate, aquí voy.

* * *

Cuando pasaron tres semanas de la vuelta a Hogwarts los rumores del romance entre Frank y Melanie seguían frescos y en la boca de todos. Alice su amiga de toda la vida, sabia como se sentía con respecto a su hermano pero el hecho que la mirara con lástima no la ayudaba ni una pisca. Alice podía ser buena amiga como toda Hufflepuff pero las miradas que le enviaba hicieron que Lily se alejara de ella también. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir un poco de apoyo moral sin que le tuvieran pena?

Recurrió a Hugo, pero su primo por mucho que se querían era un desastre con los temas del corazón, los gemelos Scamander lograron animarla un poco con sus locuras pero no quería arruinar sus reuniones semanales con sus asuntos personales asi que decidió mantenerlos ignorantes del hecho, sentía que de esa forma le eran de más ayuda, eran su mejor distracción y arruinar eso le parecía una atrocidad. Roxane y Luis eran demasiado chicos como poder comprender, Vic, Lucy y Molly ya no se encontraban en Hogwarts y James o Fred eran un NO rotundo por supuesto. Eventualmente su despistado hermano Slytherin descubrió lo que pasaba, pero él tampoco era de ayuda y no le quedó otra alternativa que caer en los brazos de Dominique y Rose. Luego de dos semanas que dejaran de lado la idea de la poción volvieron a hablarse como si nunca hubieran peleado.

Cuando sintió que todo iba mejor y que estaba finalmente superando la situación, escuchó una conversación que terminó desencadenando que el infierno se desatara.

Lily sabía que no debería oír conversaciones ajenas, pero cuando escuchó su maldito nombre no pudo resistirse. En realidad había oído a alguien pronunciar "Potter", pero la forma y la entonación le hicieron notar que lo decían con desagrado.

— Frank se siente un poco mal, ya sabes porque son amigos desde pequeños y sus padres se conocen— Melanie Townshend le decía en voz baja a su mejor amiga Beca Davies.

Se encontraban en el patio empedrado hablando por lo bajo. Lily se escondió detrás de la gárgola parlante para escucharlas mejor.

— He visto como los mira, esa chica tiene un aire trastornado a su alrededor.

— Si me pone de los pelos— aseguró Melanie. — pero no hay forma que Frank pudiera fijarse en ella conmigo a su lado…

Beca Davies se rió con fuerza.

¿Acaso estaban hablando de ella? Ella ni siquiera los miraba, huía de cualquier habitación donde se encontrara la pareja, que se besaban sin pudor como anguilas en celo.

— Sera la hija de Harry Potter y cometa Weasley pero es simple y plana como nadie. ¿Has visto como festeja sus puntos en los partidos?

— Si femenidad cero— exclamó negando con la cabeza, con total desaprobación— Frank me ha dicho que ella lo persigue desde hace años.

— Nunca ha tenido novio que yo sepa y la verdad no me extraña tiene mal carácter, como si los chicos fueran por un tipo de mujer que puede golpearlos o hechizarlos… Nadie quiere que la mujer lleve la varita en la relación.

Lily se inclinó para ver un poco mejor los rostros... Ella había tenido novio, ¡más de uno! así era como se hacían los rumores de Hogwarts...¡de la nada misma! ¿y que mierda era eso de llevar la varita? ¿Acaso se habían perdido los últimos cien años de avances hacia la igualdad de género?

— Pero hubieron rumores sobre ella y Frank... hace tiempo. ¿Recuerdas?— hubo cierta malicia en su voz al decir esto, Beca Davies era una amiga cruel.

Melanie movió la mano como si ahuyentara un insecto.

— Eran amigos, Frank le tiene lástima. Me aseguró que no siente nada por ella.

— Oye ¿no deberíamos darle una lección o algo?, ¿dejarle en claro que se mantenga alejada de tu hombre?

— Eso hemos estado haciendo con Frank, nos besamos cuando sabemos que está cerca.

Beca se rió más fuerte.

— Eres malvada Mel. — Dijo entre risas sofocadas con su mano— ¿Fue idea tuya o de Frank?

— Mía por supuesto — dijo ella ofendida— era la única manera que esa mocosa se diera cuenta que no tiene oportunidad y Frank, bueno digamos que me da todo lo que quiero. También he dejado esparcir el rumor que ella me atacó en un pasillo cuando se enteró de nuestro romance. Frank ni si quiera sabe que es mentira.

— Nada como un hombre que todavía no tiene sexo, maleable y completamente ciego— dijo Beca negando con la cabeza divertida.

Lily apretó con puños furiosa, ellos habían estado besándose en sus narices apropósito y esparciendo rumores, es por eso que Frank estaba enojado con ella y se había negado a hablarle y dirigirle la palabra, ¡Ni siquiera la saludaba! creía que había atacado a la perra que tiene de novia. La ira que sentía salió por sus extremidades.

— ¡Oye estas pellizcándome el trasero!— gritó una voz grave con enojo. Lily buscó de donde venía antes de caer que le hablaban a ella. La gárgola parlante se había girado con el ceño fruncido. Las risas y conversaciones del patio se detuvieron.

¡Maldición! la habían descubierto. Lily podía jurar que hasta el viento había frenado para ver el espectáculo.

— Lo siento— Le murmuró arrepentida a la estatua monstruosa. Quitó la mano para ponerla en frente de su cuerpo. La bestia se giró ofendida, moviendo su cola como un felino enojado.

Varios estudiantes se acercaron a ver lo sucedido. Melanie y Beca se unieron también, sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa al verla allí en medio del patio. Melanie froto sus manos nerviosa, claramente no estaban seguras si Lily había logrado escuchar algo.

Ella decidió sacarlas de la ignorancia.

— Melanie, Beca, me ha encantado su conversación— dijo ella con un tono de voz empalagoso que no lograba ocultar su ira contenida.— Pero la próxima vez que hablen en público y yo sea el centro de la misma no duden en llamarme...

— Lo que sea que hablemos no es de tu incumbencia... ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí escondida? espiándonos.— La increpó Melanie con desdén.

— Oh verás— dijo Lily con un tono condescendiente— tú estabas hablando de mí, y la verdad no me ha gustado nada las cosas horribles que has dicho...podría dejarlo pasar pero eh decidido ayudarte, no quieres quedar como una mentirosa ¿o sí?

Los ojos de Melanie y Beca se asustaron al ver la sonrisa de Lily y sacaron sus varitas, pero fue demasiado tarde Lily hechizó a una y luego giró para evitar que un rayo violeta la golpeara, balanceo su varita con suficiencia y maldijo a la otra. Su agilidad como buscadora era muy útil pensó mirando a las chicas que estaban en el suelo, Beca gritaba y se agarraba el pelo con desesperación al ver como se caía de su cabeza. La lengua de Melanie tenía un tamaño desproporcionado en su boca y se salía para fuera babeante.

— Davies tu nuevo estilo te hace muy femenina — Sonrió Lily con prepotencia antes de girarse hacia la otra— Townsheed espero que aprendas a que no puedes inventar rumores sobre mi...esta vez te he ayudado y he cumplido con los rumores, pero la próxima vez créeme que tendrás suerte si conservas lengua.

Varios de los alumnos que se habían agrupado a ver la pelea, aplaudieron. Otros la miraban con desaprobación mientras ayudaban a las Ravenclaw a levantarse y huir de allí.

Lily dejó salir el aire contenido, no había ningún prefecto allí para castigarla. Sonrió ante sus nuevos admiradores. La venganza se sentía genial, tendría que hacer esto más seguido.

— ¡Potter!— El grito enojado corto el ambiente, pero Lily no podía sentirse mal por ello. La profesora Clearwater se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido. — ¡A mi oficina Ahora!

Lily fue liberada media hora después de un aburridísimo monólogo de la profesora, le dio detención por seis fines de semana de cinco y media de la tarde a doce de la noche. Lily se quejó porque perdería los entrenamientos de quiddicht, pero no hubo caso. La profesora estaba lívida y no quiso escuchar ninguna de sus razones. Repetía las frases _¡Atacando a otros alumnos!_ y _¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?!_ Mientras llenaba la planilla de castigo para Lily.

La muchacha salió de allí furiosa, casi tanto como antes. Su venganza ya no era tan dulce ahora que Shakelbolt la mataría por perderse los entrenamientos, tendría suerte si la capitana la dejaba permanecer en el equipo.

En medio de su frustración se alegró por Frank, esos dos bastardos se merecían y ella se merecía algo mejor. Con un andar frenético se dirigió hacia el lugar donde sabía que encontraría a Rose.

— ¡Lily!— la saludó su prima. Se encontraba bajo un inmenso manzano cerca del lago. Tenía varios libros de runas antiguas esparcidos a su alrededor. — ¿estás bien?

— No.— Exclamó desesperada y pasó a contarle lo que había sucedido. Lily había ido allí con un propósito: convencerla de realizar la poción, si lo conseguía estaba segura que lograría acomodar el desastre de sentirse atraída por el capullo de Longbottom.

— ¡Lily como vas a atacarlas asi!— Le espetó Rose, que incluso antes que la muchacha le dijera lo que había hecho se lo imaginaba.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Están esparciendo rumores sobre mí y conspirando con el idiota de Frank para hacerme sentir así.— Lily movia los brazos con frustración.

— ¡Podríamos habernos vengado más inteligentemente Lily! No lo sé, enviarles unos chocolates con veritaserum o una poción de ablandamiento de esfínter. — Exclamó Rose pensativa.

Lily la miró boquiabierta. Rose nunca había sido del tipo rencoroso. Por supuesto que éstas eran ideas mil veces mejores que recurrir a la ira repentina.

— No conocía tu lado malvado Rose— se sorprendió— y como siempre eres una genio, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió? ¿Por qué se me ocurren cosas mejores luego que ya no puedo hacerlas?— se lamentó Lily agarrándose la cabeza.

— Porque eres propensa a la acción y está bien, yo muchas veces pienso tanto las cosas que termino haciendo nada— Rose la palmeó la espalda. — ¿Vas a pedírmelo no es cierto?

Lily levantó el rostro y la miró fijamente. Sabía que si se lo pedía ella lo haría, Rose era la más compañera de todas sus primas. Lily no entendía por qué no tenía amigas dentro de su casa.

— ¿Lo harías por mí?

— Claro que sí y además he estado pensando y tengo una solución para el problema con el pelo de veela.

Decir que Dominique había puesto el grito en el cielo no era una exageración. La chica había saltado, bailado y obligado a sus primas a unírsele tomándolas de las manos. Estaba más que dispuesta a conocer a su propio Sr. Darcy, basta de novelas, basta de citas frustrantes, basta de besos mediocres, basta de aburrimiento.

Durante los siguientes cinco días se dedicaron tanto a la poción como les permitían las clases. Rose tuvo que usar todos sus recursos y terminó teniendo que aceptar unirse al club de las eminencias. Había evitado al profesor Slughorn durante siete años con una increíble maestría, pero el viejo profesor era un excelente manipulador y ella tuvo que aceptar si quería los permisos para conseguir los ingredientes que les faltaban. Dominique faltó a todas las clases que pudo para avanzar con la poción, por suerte Rose no se había enterado. Lily dedicaba sus tardes y durante toda la semana no tocó ni una de sus tareas. Quería terminar rápido con la poción la semana le estaba resultando insoportable. El rumor de su ataque a Melanie se esparció por el castillo con la rapidez de una snitch, había tenido que dar explicaciones a sus conocidos que se morían por saber si lo había hecho porque estaba celosa de la relación que tenía con Frank.

Incluso el aludido se dignó a dirigirle la palabra.

— Lily, tenemos que hablar. — le dijo con voz dura.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos verdes lucían completamente enojados. Pero estaba loco si ella iba a permitir que la avasallara.

— No quiero hablar contigo.— expresó con frialdad devolviéndole la mirada enojada. Se giró dando por terminada la conversación pero él la agarró por el brazo y tironeó de ella con fuerza.

Lily se zafó completamente indignada. Podía sentir el fuego corriéndole por las venas.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso idiota!— le espetó furiosa, sobándose el brazo. La había lastimado intentando arrastrarla hacia un aula vacía.

El chico cerró la puerta antes de girarse hacia ella, su furia igualando la de ella.

— ¿Qué mierda te traes con Melanie? — le gruñó.

Lily se sentó en un pupitre y adoptó una expresión aburrida. Cruzándose de piernas y encontrando el polvo en suspensión más interesante que su interlocutor.

— ¡No voy a permitirte que sigas con esto! Deja en paz a mi novia.— El chico descargó sus brazos con furia en la mesa de la chica para atraer su atención.

Lily lo miró arqueando una ceja. Y casi se muerde el labio al verlo con el cabello cayendo sobre sus intensos ojos. Su corbata desarreglada y su camisa abierta.

— Hablo en serio Potter. Melanie estuvo en la enfermería por cuatro días y todavía no puede hablar con normalidad.

Ella no aguantó y dejó escapar una sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que es gracioso no es cierto?— Preguntó furioso volviendo a descargar sus puños contra la mesa. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, Lily sabía que estaba controlándose de golpearla o hechizarla. — no puedo creer que me gustaras Lily.

La confesión la sorprendió lo suficiente como para dejar la actuación y bajar la guardia.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¡Me gustabas!— Le gritó él.

Lily se quedó aturdida. Lo miraba pero no comprendía un carajo de lo que estaba pasando. La habitación parecía moverse. Tal vez era ella la que se movía no estaba segura.

— ¡¿Y por eso te conseguiste una novia?!— El muy capullo se confesaba luego de todos esos años cuando ellos ya estaban muy lejos de tener una relación amistosa. Quería golpearlo por idiota.

— ¿Estas celosa entonces? ¿Es eso no es cierto?— el chico negó con la cabeza. — estás loca Potter. Atacar a mi novia por qué quieres estar en su lugar.

Ella dejó escapar una risa burlona.

— ¿Eso es lo que crees? Pues deberías revisar las fuentes de las que obtienes información. Ella ha estado mintiéndote.

Ahora fue el turno de él de reírse. Lily se encogió ligeramente, él la volvía vulnerable.

— ¿Y crees que confiaría en ti? hubieron testigos, varios alumnos y hasta la profesora Clearwater te vio atacándolas. La historia de Melanie concuerda con la de todos. Ella tiene razón y tú estás loca.

Lily se incorporó poniendo las manos en la mesa, sus rostros a centímetros fulminándose con la mirada.

— Ella hizo correr el rumor que yo la había atacado— Frank le hacía una mueca incrédula en respuesta.— ¡Y la verdad me pareció buena idea, sobre todo después de las cosas horribles que estaban diciendo de mí! Si crees que esto tiene algo que ver contigo es que tienes el ego más grande que vi en mi vida.

— Por favor sabes que te mueres porque te bese, me has seguido todo el verano.— Dijo el acercándose a ella para provocarla.

— ¡Es cierto! Me gustabas pero ahora me doy cuenta que eres un capullo.— le dijo ella dándose cuenta que nunca podría querer a alguien como él. El pareció darse cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras y la miró confundido unos instantes.

Había estado tan seguro que Lily lo amaba que ver la verdad lo había hecho tambalearse, entonces hizo algo que había querido hacer mucho tiempo. Se inclinó hacia ella y tomó sus labios con furia. Ella era de él siempre lo había sido. Desde que tenía memoria.

La atrajo hacia su cuerpo y poseyó sus labios con lujuria contenida. Ella temblaba bajo sus brazos y cedió lentamente al beso. Cuando Frank se sentía en el cielo ella lo hizo golpearse con la realidad. Se separó de él y lo abofeteó con fuerza.

Se tapó la boca para ahogar un sollozó y se fue de allí como si la persiguiera un demonio. No podía creer que él la hubiera besado. Después de todo lo que había pasado, después de todo el tiempo que lo había deseado… Frank se las había ingeniado para arruinar su primer beso, no sólo haciéndolo cuando tenía una novia, sino cuando ella sentía que se estaba olvidando del chico para bien, él había intentado impedirle que ella lo superara. Él quería que ella siguiera besando el piso por él que pasaba aunque no la quisiera como novia. Maldito retorcido.

Sin poder ocultar las lágrimas caminó hacia el séptimo piso dispuesta a continuar con la poción. Algunos alumnos la miraban asombrados al verla en ese estado, ella intentó disimularlo un poco pero las emociones solían superarla y para su maldita suerte se encontró con la peor persona que podía en aquel estado.

— ¿Lily?— su hermano la tomó del brazo con suavidad evitando que continuara con su paso decidido.— ¿Qué te pasó Lily?

La chica se limpió las lágrimas e intentó sonreír a su hermano sin mucho éxito.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto?— preguntó Malfoy a su lado. Lily se sobresaltó al verlo. Detestaba que otras personas la vieran débil.

Negó con la cabeza.

— No es nada.

— ¿Cómo que no es nada? Tú nunca lloras. — su hermano le inspeccionaba el rostro preocupado. Malfoy la inspeccionó también abriendo los ojos al ver el moretón que se estaba formando en su brazo. Ella se bajó la manga para ocultarlo con nerviosismo y suspiró agradecida cuando el no dijo nada a su hermano.

— Lily dime que paso. ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

— No puedo Albus. Lo siento. — dijo ella intentando continuar su camino.

— Tú te quedas aquí hasta que estés bien. — le dijo él con preocupación de hermano mayor. Los ojos verdes de su hermano le resultaban insoportables, asi que apartó de vista y los fijo en Malfoy que miró sus labios con seriedad, ella temió que se vieran hinchados. Él tenía una forma de observarte que ponía nervioso a cualquiera. Sus ojos grises eran fríos y calculadores, como si pudieran ver a través de ti. El chico ese le daba escalofríos y no entendía como era amigo de su hermano.

Lily estaba segura que sabía legeremancia o algo. Nerviosa intentó pensar en algo ridículo y no en el idiota de Frank, y la forma en la que la había obligado a besarlo. _Piensa en algo ridículo_ se dijo a sí misma y se imaginó a su padre bailando en un tutú rosa. Estaba segura que la boca del muchacho se había torcido ligeramente.

Lo miró enojada, ¡él estaba violando su privacidad! Que les pasaba a los hombres, acaso eran todos unos capullos ¿o qué? Pero claro no podía estar segura así que se mordió el labio y no dijo nada.

— Estoy bien.— le aseguró a su hermano. Las lágrimas habían dejado de caer y ella esperaba huir de allí lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Tiene que ver con esa Melanie Townshend?— preguntó Albus, él no la había increpado acerca de su castigo. Ni le había preguntado las razones del ataque.

— No, no tiene que ver con ella. — Aseguró Lily. _Tiene que ver con el idiota de su novio que arruinó mi primer beso y me demostró que lo que sentí todos estos años por él es dañino, que solo me alentaba porque quería que alguien elevara su maldito ego…_ pensó furiosa.— preferiría estar sola.

Su hermano la miró dolido.

— Está bien Lily, pero déjame que me preocupe, tú también lo harías.— le dijo él. Con ambas manos en sus hombros.

Los alumnos que pasaban por allí los miraban interesados. Lily asintió y se despidió apuradamente. Tenía un lugar al que ir y una poción que hacer.

Eso había sido el martes, para el miércoles el rumor que Albus y Malfoy habían enviado a Frank a la enfermería dio lugar a todo tipo de rumores. Algunos aseguraban que Frank la había atacado por enviar a su novia a la enfermería y su hermano la defendió, otros que Frank había sido el novio de Lily y la engaño para salir con Melanie. Ella estaba furiosa con su hermano y Malfoy por entrometerse y el hecho que Malfoy era legeremante estaba casi comprobado. Así que estaba evitando a su hermano y bueno nunca había cruzado muchas palabras con su amigo, por lo que evitando no era la palabra. Sus padres les habían prohibido ser amigos pero su hermano se negó a seguir con el legado de odio de las familias y se hizo su mejor amigo. Lily no entendía la obstinación de Albus.

Rose y Nique, también estaban furiosas con Frank. Ellas habían sido las únicas a las que Lily les confesó lo que en verdad sucedió. Como respuesta a los hechos las tres se esmeraron en avanzar con la poción.

El quinto día desde que habían vuelto a comenzar con la poción la terminaron. Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana del sábado y el cumpleaños de Dominique. El caldero humeaba a los pies de Lily en un color rosa chillón. Lily miraba su reloj y hacia los últimos giros con ceremonia.

Uno en sentido de las agujas del reloj y uno en el sentido contrario.

— Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños chicas. — Aseguraba por enésima vez la Slytherin.— ¡ Hoy durante mi fiesta en Hogsmeade estoy segura que lo conoceré!

— No sabemos cómo funciona Nique. — le dijo Rose sonriendo con nerviosismo. Mientras tomaba las copas que habían traído para usar. Rose había leído el diario de la bisabuela varias veces para asegurarse de la bondad de la poción. Las explicaciones de los resultados eran más bien metafísicas.

Las tres habían llenado sus copas. Lily podía sentir la emoción pura de Nique y la preocupación aguda de Rose. Ella solo sentía como si fuera a vomitar. Chocaron sus copas.

— ¡Por el amor!— vitoreó Nique. Antes de tomar su poción. Sus primas tardaron un poco más pero la siguieron.

Se miraron unos instantes sintiéndose completamente normales.

— ¿Funcionó?— Preguntó Nique.

— Como saberlo, todavía no pasa nada. — Se rió Lily.

— Hicimos todo bien— aseguró Rose— tendremos que esperar hasta mañana supongo.

— No puedo esperar hasta mañana, es mi cumpleaños y la salida a Hogsmeade. ¡Necesito mi cita!

— Pues suerte tendré poco tiempo para ir a Hogsmeade tengo mi primer castigo de los que serán muchos con Clearwater hoy.— suspiró Lily. Celosa que sus primas tuvieran más oportunidad para divertirse… si solo fuera más calmada y supiera contener su temperamento o su varita. Debería haber priorizado mejor ¡La retrospectiva apestaba!

— Pero es mi cumpleaños y reservé para el bar de Blackbird.

— Lo sé, no planeaba quedar castigada.

— Bueno chicas— . Dijo Rose levantándose y acomodándose la falda.— voy a probar la eficacia de la poción.

Nique sonrió.

— Diviértete con tu enamorado Rose, luego me agradeces— le gritó mientras la chica salía por la puerta.

Lily negó con la cabeza. Y sacó el wiskey de fuego que tenía preparado, lo había envuelto en una bolsa verde y plateada con un moño rojo.

— Feliz cumpleaños Nique. — le dijo entregándole la botella y abrazándola.— espérame para tomarlo contigo en Blackbird me iré antes de las cinco lo único.

— ¡Gracias Lily! Había olvidado que ahora puedo tomar legalmente.

— ¿Cómo vas a olvidarte de eso?

— Pues porque siempre tomé aunque no pudiera supongo — le dijo guiñando un ojo y levantándose también para irse. Dejaron las cosas allí, no había nada más seguro que la sala multipropósito.

Los primos Weasley se dirigían en manada hacia Hogmeade. Hoy era un día importante. Dominique aseguraba que ni la insistente lluvia podría arruinar ese día. Estaba radiante, se había arreglado como nunca y lucía increíble con su vestido, sus botas negras y su trench coat beige.

Sus primos y sus amigos de Hogwarts también se habían arreglado, su cumpleaños se celebraba en el bar de moda Blackbird. James, Fred, Lucy, Molly, Dominique y Teddy también se reunirían con ellos en el bar, luego de salir de sus respectivos trabajos.

Mientras los primos y amigos buscaban una mesa en las tres escobas para comenzar a festejar en el calor del bar con un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Rose les contaba a sus primas que Adam no habida querido asistir porque tenía un trabajo para historia de la magia y luego se reuniría a jugar gobstones con el club.

— Es un capullo. — Sentenció Nique. Lily le pegó duramente con el codo.

— Nique, losé. — Respondió Rose abatida para sorpresa de Lily. — Pensé que saldríamos a divertirnos. Nos la pasamos estudiando, a veces es de lo único que hablamos. Habíamos quedado que saldríamos para tu cumpleaños hace semanas.

Rose estaba desbastada.

— Pensé, pensé que la poción haría que esto mejore ¿saben? Me arreglé durante horas para emparejar mis rulos, pensé que tendríamos sexo hoy… o ayer en la noche.

— Rose tal vez tengas que hablar con él— le aconsejó Lily sabiamente.

— Y dejarlo. — anunció tajante la cumpleañera.

— Pero lo quiero— Les aseguró. — quiero arreglar esto y no sé cómo.

— Habla con él— volvió a decirle Lily.— dile lo que sientes y..

Hugo y los gemelos Scanmader las interrumpieron.

— Ya tenemos la mesa— dijo Hugo empujando a Dominique con alegría. Hoy todos los Wesley estaban animados. Rose se había repuesto y volvió a ser la misma de siempre para no angustiar a Nique y le regalo una hermosa cajita para guardar joyas. Albus se había unido al grupo luego de una hora junto con Malfoy para festejar y le obsequió un libro de Lavender brown. Roxy había cocinado una torta en la que feliz cumpleaños Nique cambiaba de colores. Luis le había regalado unas hebillas para adornar el cabello, los gemelos Scanmader le dieron un micropuff violeta del que Nique se enamoró inmediatamente. Hugo y le compró un set de plumas comestibles sabor de moras. Alice Longbottom le dio un set de cosméticos de wonderwitch. Mientras que sus compañeras de cuarto Ofelia y Emma le habían regalado un gorro y bufanda a juego.

En instantes la mesa de cumpleaños sobrepasaba el bullicio del resto del bar. Varios alumnos se acercaron para felicitar a su prima a lo largo de la tarde.

Lily hablaba emocionada con los gemelos y Alice sobre la nueva investigación de tía Luna sobre las harpías y sobre los planes de los gemelos para el verano.

La tarde marchaba genial pero entonces Frank se acercó a felicitar a Dominique. La aludida lo miro largamente y asintió. Mientras que Rose y Albus lo fulminaban con la mirada. Lily se mordió la lengua y continuó hablando con los gemelos sin darle importancia. Enrojeciéndose al recordar el beso robado.

Sintió como una mirada le taladraba la cabeza pero se negó a girarse. No le daría el gusto.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde y con varias cervezas de mantequilla encima el grupo se dirigió al bar Blackbird, estaba en la calle principal cerca de la casa de los gritos. Había sido una casa residencial, hoy era un edificio moderno de un modesto empresario. Tenía todo lo que le faltaba al resto de los bares mágicos que era un aire juvenil, había boxes con largas mesas, boxes con asientos y parlantes propios donde podias elegir tu propia música si no te gustaba la que pasaban en el bar. Habia una gran pista de baile y varias barras llenas de jóvenes brujas y magos especializados en tragos novedosos.

— ¿Alguien quiere sangre de troll?— preguntó James al llegar cargando varias jarras con su varita. Dominique se levantó a saludarlo mientras el otro la levantaba del suelo y la hacía girar— ¡Mi pequeña serpiente felicidades!

Victorie, Fred, Teddy , Lucy y Molly los seguían con grandes sonrisas.

— Felicidades por tu mayoría de edad hermanita. — La felicitó Victorie abrazándola apenas James la soltó.

Lily miró la hora, en diez minutos tendría que partir hacia el castillo para su castigo.

— ¿Quién me acompaña a la pista?— anunció Lily decidida a divertirse en sus últimos minutos. La totalidad de las mujeres junto con los gemelos, James y Fred la siguieron, haciendo estragos en la pista. Continuaba sintiendo esa mirada en su espalda, y pensó que si Frank estaba allí bien podría irse al diablo.

Bailó con emoción unos tres temas hasta que el deber la hizo despedirse de todos y volver a retirar sus cosas, seguida por Luis y Roxy, que eran muy pequeños para quedarse toda la noche allí.

En el box reservado para el cumpleaños, Albus y Malfoy agarraban sus cosas para irse también.

— ¿Qué hacen no piensan quedarse? –preguntó Lily confusa.

— Tenemos detención— le informó Albus, teniendo la decencia de lucir al menos un poco culpable.

— Ah por lo de…

— Si. — dijo Malfoy. Lily lo miró intentando hacerle saber que sabía de su legeremancia. Tomó sus cosas y sin esperarlos salió de allí, seguida por unos jadeantes Roxy y Luis. Que no entendían su cambio de actitud.

Por suerte para Lily los perdió de vista. El hecho de tener que irse de la fiesta la había puesto de mal humor, y si sabían lo que les convenía ambos se mantendrían alejados de ella, lo que no esperaba era que la profesora Clearwater decidiera ponerle compañía en su detención.

* * *

Primero fue la luz y luego el intenso dolor de cabeza, en realidad le dolía todo… su boca se sentía como la mierda y sabía peor. ¿Qué demonios pasó anoche? La última cosa que recordaba era la cuenta hasta cero para la medianoche y la emoción de tener diecisiete, era legamente mayor, podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Había estado bailando con Lily, Rose y las chicas y hablando con algún chico. Luego: ¡Bum!

No recordaba nada más.

Forzó su cerebro con insistencia… recodaba una línea entera de copitas con limón y, además, sal. ¿Era tequila de fuego? ¿Whiskey de fuego? Mejor no indagar el hecho de pensar en alcohol le revolvía el estómago. ¿Qué había estado pensando al beber tanto? La resaca era peor que no recordar nada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una masculina y profunda. Era un linda voz, y le produjo un extraño escalofrío. Su pobre y magullado cuerpo se removió en extraños lugares.

—¿Nique estas bien? —preguntó nuevamente aquella voz...

¡Oh, no! él la conocía, sólo sus conocidos más cercanos la llamaban así ¿Habían dormido juntos? Por una extraña razón no quería abrir los ojos. ¡Ella era la responsable de esto y no sólo por haberse emborrachado sino porque estaba segura que todo esto había sucedido también por la poción!

Extrañamente, aunque había anhelado esto por mucho tiempo Dominique estaba aterrada.

Le tomó tiempo juntar valor y abrir los ojos, estaban es un hostal de Hogmeade, no era la primera vez que iba allí con un chico. Empujó su ahora grasoso cabello rubio a un lado con lentitud. Pero el rostro se encontraba demasiado cerca y lo vio borroso. Golpeó una mano contra su boca porque su aliento tenía que ser horroroso.

—Hola— lo saludó sin saber que más decir. Lentamente, su acompañante se hizo visible y Nique no pudo más que dejar escapar un grito de sorpresa, retrocedió y casi se cae de la cama si él no la hubiera atrapado.

¡Se había acostado con Lysander _raro_ Scamander! ¡No podía ser cierto! Tal vez solo habían dormido pensó con esperanza pero enseguida noto que él estaba desnudo a su lado. Comenzó a sentir el calor ardiente de sus mejillas.

 _Había visto su pene_. No estaba preparada para esto a primera hora de la mañana y con una resaca de los dioses. Lo conocía desde que eran bebés. Él era prácticamente de la familia. Pero estaba muy lejos de ser alguien que ella siquiera se hubiera dignado a mirar... aun estando borracha, para empezar, él era completamente RARO, un año menor que ella, no era popular y tampoco era guapo.

Pero su mente protestó, lo había visto desnudo, tenía un buen cuerpo. Tatuajes de criaturas mágicas cubrían totalmente uno de sus brazos y la mitad de su pecho desnudo. Ni siquiera tenía idea que él estaba tatuado, y su pene era… se sonrojo más cuando su mente voló sobre aquella idea y se sintió incapaz de terminar la frase.

— ¿Pastilla para el dolor de cabeza? —preguntó subiéndose los pantalones y dandole una buena vista de su trasero. Por una horrible razón no pudo apartar la mirada de la forma en que se ceñían sus vaqueros mientras se dirigía al baño. Se sentía asqueada, esto debía ser una broma, ella era hermosa y popular se debería haber despertado con un dios del Quiddicht, o algo así y no con el chico más raro de la historia de Hogwarts. ¡La poción estaba mal hecha y esto era un desastre! ¡Necesitaba a Rose!

—¿Nique? — Preguntó preocupado acercándose a ella, lo que la hizo intranquila puesto que ella seguía desnuda y sólo la tapaba una delicada sábana blanca. —Necesitas agua —Le dijo y le entregó un vaso y una pastilla blanca.

Ella lo tomó contenta por tener algo que hacer. Sus tatuajes estaban muy cerca de ella ahora y la forma que se amoldaban a su piel estaba empezando a marearla aún más.

 _¿Qué sucedió anoche?_ pensaba la muchacha con angustia, el parecía recordarlo todo, pero por alguna extraña razón ella prefería no preguntárselo. Tenía miedo de haber tenido sexo con él, aunque dadas las circunstancias era obvio que lo habían hecho... las cenas familiares, las navidades se convertirían en un infierno, él la miraría con sus ojos de chico raro desde la esquina con una expresión de _conozco como gritas durante el sexo._

—Deberíamos conseguirte algo para comer —dijo—. ¿Quieres que te pida algunas tostadas, unos waffles o algo?

—No. —El pensamiento de comida no era divertido. Ni siquiera los waffles que eran su comida favorita.

Él se veía inseguro de esto y parecía casi tentado de insistirle.

Dominique negó con la cabeza para dejarle en claro que no había forma que comiera, tenía que salir de ahí esa era su principal prioridad. Tenía miedo a la atracción que le producía el cuerpo semidesnudo de rey de los freaks y su increíble amabilidad, nunca la habían tratado así los chicos con los que follaba. Ninguno se había molestado en ofrecerle traer el desayuno a la cama.

—¿Estas bien? —dijo él nuevamente— Me preocupas. Tienes los ojos desorbitados.

Él se acercó a su cara para examinarla mejor y esto fue demasiado para ella. Él definitivamente olía a sexo.

—¡Aléjate!— dejó escapar ella asustada poniendo sus manos en su pecho para evitar que él se acercara más. Su pecho se sentía más caliente de lo normal y Dominique tuvo que frenar el impulso de contornear sus tatuajes. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?

El retrocedió al instante con un expresión rara en su rostro y alejó sus manos de ella. Se veía muy confundido por su reacción.

—Espera...—susurró abriendo los ojos azules preocupado. — ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?

—Bueno... es confuso.

—Espera un minuto —Le dijo acomodándose el largo cabello con preocupación—. Estás bromeando conmigo.

—No

Su ceño se frunció y su pelo rubio cayó sobre su rostro.

— Tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando. ¿En realidad no te acuerdas? ¿No recuerdas nada, de nada?

—Estaba extremadamente borracha, sino jamás me hubiera liado contigo.— Explicó ella enojada pero aliviada por dejar salir aquello de su pecho.

El Retrocedió físicamente ante eso ligeramente dolido y arrepentido.

—No me di cuenta que estabas tan borracha— explicó el con voz extraña— sino jamás hubiera... tu sabes.

Se dejó caer cerrando los ojos y creyó oírlo maldecir.

—No, no sé — Le respondió ella con dureza, trasladando gran parte de su enfado hacia él.

—No me había dado cuenta de que habías bebido tanto. Quiero decir, sabía que habías bebido un poco, pero... mierda jamás hubiera permitido que pasara lo de anoche si...jamás hubiera...

— ¿Qué me hiciste anoche?— espetó ella completamente mareada por sus explicaciones.

— ¡Te hice mil veces el amor, maldición! —gruñó él enojado que ella no recordara.

Dominique vomitó lo que sea que quedaba dentro de su estómago. Se encogió a un lado de la cama queriendo desaparecer y de pronto lo recordó, podía desaparecerse era una maldita bruja con mayoría de edad.

Lysander la vio desaparecerse tan solo tapada con la sábana blanca. Se agarró la cabeza y maldijo nuevamente pateando la mesa de luz. Esto no podía estar pasando se dijo antes de tomar la ropa de ella junto con su remera y salir de la habitación.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les gustara,

Este fanfict tendrá algo así de seis capítulos, podría extenderse hasta unos diez, como máximo. Será una historia corta con un estilo un poco más simple y con algo de comedia, aunque siempre me siento más cómoda escribiendo drama.

Para el próximo capítulo, tendremos el resultado de la poción de Lily y Rose. Creo que el personaje para Lily puede adivinarse.

Como verán Dominique no obtuvo exactamente lo que quería o lo que ella esperaba. Creo que el resultado de ella es el más dramático por eso fue el incluido en el primer capítulo.

Espero sus teorías sobre Lily y Rose o sus opiniones sobre Nique y Lysander o sobre el capitulo en general.


	2. ¿Funcionó?

Disclaimer: Harry potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Tóxico Rosa.

Capítulo II: ¿Funcionó?

Lily se encontraba ordenando los pesados volúmenes de Francis Atkins cuando su hermano llegó. La profesora Clearwater los hizo pasar con aspecto severo. Esa mujer nunca sonreía.

—Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes.— les dijo a los dos muchachos con un rictus enojado en sus labios.

Lily que estaba de espaldas entornó los ojos enojada, a ella no le había dicho nada, no hubo ninguna desilusión… como si pudiera esperar de ella las mismas actitudes de un gato salvaje. Scorpius era el premio anual de ese año y Albus era su mejor alumno de transformaciones, ella en cambio tenía malas calificaciones en su materia y sólo se destacaba en pociones y encantamientos. Pero por lo menos había llegado a tiempo para la detención...

Los muchachos no dijeron nada, probablemente poniendo su mejor cara de culpabilidad. Lily casi podía ver la expresión de su hermano.

—Potter, irás a ayudar a Hagrid.— Anunció dijo la mujer con firmeza. — Necesita a alguien que lo ayude con las calabazas carnívoras y me pidió que fueras tú.

Lily maldijo a su hermano, Hagrid era la mejor persona para pasar sus castigos. Se imaginó a sí misma tomando chocolate caliente dentro de la cabaña del guardabosque y conversando con él. El tiempo pasaba realmente rápido en compañía de Hagrid. Menuda suerte la suya, estaba segura que había nacido debajo de una escalera o algo así.

—Scorpius tú te quedas aquí, pregúntale a la señorita Potter que hacer, mientras yo lo acompaño al señor Potter.— Le indicó la profesora y luego añadió con voz más fuerte — Si cuando vuelvo los encuentro holgazaneando, créanme que les doblaré el tiempo de castigo.

Lily ni siquiera miró hacia atrás y continúo su trabajo con parsimonia. La puerta se cerró con firmeza.

Scorpius se acercó a ella y la miró expectante.

—Tenemos que ordenar los volúmenes según orden alfabético del autor, y categoría de nivelación. Los volúmenes avanzados se ordenan tamaños y orden alfabético.— Le dijo entregando el listado de volúmenes para que lo mirara.

El chico tomó el pergamino y su mirada vaciló entre ella y el listado en su mano unos instantes, parecía que quería decirle algo, pero Lily se mantuvo con la mirada fija en el trabajo, evitando sus ojos.

—Siento lo del otro día.— pronunció por fin. Transmitiendo la mayor sinceridad posible en sus palabras.

—No importa— Respondió Lily aparándose aún más lejos, buscando el volumen más alejado del muchacho.

Sintió los pasos acercándose a ella y su aliento cálido muy cerca de la nuca. La situación le resultaba completamente inverosímil, jamás había cruzado más de dos palabras con aquel chico, mucho menos había estado tanto tiempo a solas con él. No se conocían, _o si lo hacían_ , pero no personalmente, siempre por medio de Albus. Sentía que la cercanía en aquella biblioteca vacía era demasiado íntima para su escasa relación a través de los años.

—Estás enojada. — Declaró Malfoy con un tono impaciente. Lily que continuaba rehuyendo su mirada hizo un mohín. Como si el chico pudiera reprocharle eso pensó ofendida.

—Claro que sí, nadie te mandó a meterte en mis asuntos Malfoy.— Le espetó ella armándose de valor y desafiándolo a los ojos. Su valor mermó un poco al notarlo tan cerca, sus ojos limpios y grises la sorprendieron. Sacudió la cabeza por su tontería, así fue como él se había entrometido en primer lugar. Haciendo legeremancia, involucrándose donde no lo habían llamado.

Lily volvió a la estantería dispuesta a continuar el trabajo. Dejándolo allí parado. Como si se tratara de una decoración más en el amplio salón.

—¿Por qué rehuyes mi mirada? Estoy intentando hablar contigo— gruñó él ofendiéndose por su actitud esquiva. Estaba tratando de disculparse con ella, y su actitud desinteresada y desafiante no le dejaba.

—¿Necesito los ojos para hablar y escuchar?— espetó con hostilidad. —Eso es nuevo.

El silenció reinó en la biblioteca nuevamente. Lily continuó su trabajo haciendo caso omiso de su acompañante.

Malfoy llevaba años deseando poder hablar a solas con ella, conocerla, verla reírse de sus chistes, ¿Siete años anhelando hablar con ella, para que sólo durara un minuto? ¡Tenía que estar malditamente jodiendo!

Nada, absolutamente nada, salía como esperaba cuando se trataba de ella. Sabía que era terca como una mula, o al menos eso es lo que Albus siempre repetía, sabía que había hecho mal al entrar en su mente, pero ella ni siquiera le permitía disculparse.

Se cruzó de brazos y la observó inclinándose en la estantería. Si ella supiera las reacciones que lograba con sus sensuales movimientos y el ángulo de visión de sus piernas, lo golpearía sin duda.

Malfoy dejó escapar una risa con solo imaginársela con las mejillas rojas de furia.

Lily se giró irritada, ¡El muy capullo no estaba haciendo nada! Y lo peor era que parecía divertirle que ella hiciera todo el trabajo. Pero al girarse exasperada, la escalera se tambaleó inestable.

Cerró los ojos cometiendo el error de aferrarse de la madera como si eso pudiera evitar su inminente caída y se la llevó con ella al suelo.

El grito adolorido no se hizo esperar.

Malfoy había intentado evitar su caída, sus manos la agarraron pero la escalera había golpeado con fuerza la cabeza del muchacho y cayeron en un enredo de extremidades, aterrizando sobre él. Malfoy gruñó mientras la parte de atrás de su cabeza rebotó en el piso de piedra.

 _Ouch_ , eso tuvo que doler.

Lily algo aturdida tardó en darse cuenta que para levantarse tenía que soltar la escalera a la que se aferraba con fuerza. La soltó empujándola a un lado y se giró para examinar al chico. A pesar del golpe, sus brazos permanecieron apretados, sosteniéndola.

Scorpius mantenía los ojos cerrados, podía sentir como Lily comenzó a moverse sobre el produciéndole calor en su estómago y en otras partes. El cabello rojo y fino de la chica invadió su rostro.

—¿Estas bien?— Preguntó ella con preocupación.

El chico abrió los ojos lentamente, Lily pudo ver una luz juguetona en sus ojos grises. No, no eran del todo grises, notó por la cercanía que su contorno era azul. La miró, sin pestañear, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Lily se concentró en su respiración algo aturdida.

Malfoy miró sus labios.

La respiración se fue. No podía querer que lo besara.

—Ahora que tengo tu atención Lily Potter, ¿Piensas disculparme? —Lily abrió la boca aturdida.

—De veras lo siento. No lo hice intencionalmente, aún no lo controlo— Aseguró el chico.—¿Podríamos comenzar de nuevo?

Lily no pudo evitar mirar como sus labios se movían al hablar. Una tenue vergüenza la invadió tiñendo de rosa sus mejillas. Como si tuviera un resorte en sus pies se levantó con rapidez. Prestando especial atención a arreglar los pliegues de su uniforme.

—Está bien y gracias por sostenerme— murmuró nerviosa ante su intensa mirada. Luego frunció el ceño y añadió— Como te atrevas a volver a hacerme legeremancia, estas muerto. — profirió en su tono más amenazante. Seguía enojada con él por tantas cosas, empezando la violación a su privacidad, siguiendo con su actitud de no ayudarla con la tarea del castigo, pero lo que más nerviosa la ponía era la forma que se habían mirado.

Él le sonrió desde el suelo y asintió con una mueca torcida, si bien seguía aturdido por el golpe estaba disfrutando de la incomodidad de ella.

—¿Piensas ayudarme?— le espetó girándose y dándole la espalda. No le daría mas vueltas al asunto completaría su castigo y olvidaría lo que había pasado. Scorpius Malfoy podía tener el carisma de un demonio pero Lily no pensaba darle el gusto de ver como la alteraba . Ella todavía se encontraba completamente confundida por el capullo de Frank y había tomando una poción para conseguir el amor. No pensaba dejar que Malfoy la distrajera.

Scorpius pareció sentir el cambio de actitud en la chica y comenzó a ayudarla. Pero parecía empecinado en ponerla nerviosa, la miraba de soslayo con una sonrisa traviesa, respiraba muy cerca de ella y Lily juraba que había hecho que sus manos se rozaran intencionalmente más de una vez.

Cuando llegó la profesora Clearwater, el chico comenzó a comportarse mejor, haciendo que Lily suspirara aliviada. Pasaron las siguientes horas con la comunicación reducida al mínimo, Clearwater les había chistado cuando el muchacho había querido iniciar una.

Cuando finalmente se les anunció que podían irse la chica salió disparada. Contenta de alejar de allí.

—Lily.— la llamó el chico mientras ella se dirigía a toda prisa por las escaleras. La muchacha se giró en medio del rellano.

—Nos vemos mañana.— le saludó con amabilidad Scorpius Malfoy, que estaba decidido en convertirse su amigo.

Lily asintió y sacudió su mano recordando sus modales.

Él se encontraba al pie de la escalera, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón en una pose descuidada y Lily notó nerviosa que había una luz en sus ojos, una que no quería descifrar. Una en la que ciertamente no confiaba.

* * *

—¡Rose! ¡Rose!—Alguien la sacudía frenéticamente mientras gritaba su nombre.

El mareo la golpeó con fuerza abrumadora y el incesante zarandeo al que estaba siendo sometida le revolvía aún más su estómago. Se defendió de aquellos brazos con la torpeza de quien recién se levanta luego de una noche de fiesta.

—Basdta— gruñó enojada, su boca se sentía pastosa y su lengua adormilada. — déjame dormir.

—¡Rose! ¡Rose!— Repitió la voz, y las manos continuaron moviéndola sin darle respiró.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó exasperada abriendo un ojo. El rostro de Dominique la miraba con horror puro.— eres la peor prima del mundo. — Le gruñó girándose en la cama, Nique siempre tan apegada al drama creía que el mundo se acababa por cualquier nimiedad, estaba agotada después de la noche anterior y se sentía incapaz de afrontar los problemas que Nique creía tener. Ella tenía los propios.

—¡Rose!— exclamó ella, esta vez ofendida por su indiferencia. Como la pelirroja no respondió, la muy maldita descorrió las cortinas de la ventana, haciendo que la luz intensa de la mañana la golpeara en el rostro con fuerza abrumadora

La Ravenclaw sabía que la chica no pararía hasta conseguir que la escuchara.

—Necesito agua.— le ordenó, si iba a ser despertada de aquella manera Nique podría por lo menos tener la decencia de buscarle agua.

Escuchó el grifo del baño hacer el sonido chirriante de cuando se abría demasiado. Le estaba dando un maldito dolor de cabeza.

Un vaso frío se apoyó contra su mejilla.

—Aquí tienes. —La voz de su prima parecía más tranquila ahora que ella estaba haciendo algo para despertarse.

Rose abrió un ojo de mala gana y pudo ver el estado de la chica. Estaba desnuda tapada sólo con una sábana.

—¿Nique que demonios te pasó?— Rose se congeló con el vaso a medio camino. Sus ojos se habían abierto con sorpresa.

—¡La poción! ¡La poción esta mal!— declaró Nique mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con el semblante blanco.

—¿Qué sucedió?— Preguntó Rose agarrándose la cabeza y tomando agua con delicadeza. Había tomado bastante la noche anterior.

—¡Eso me gustaría saber a mí!— se lamentó la chica.— ¡No recuerdo nada!

Rose levantó una ceja. Su prima estaba desnuda, solo cubierta con una sábana.

—¿Despertaste sola?

Los ojos enrojecidos de Nique resplandecieron aún más brillantes y su rostro se volvió mas blanco aún. La chica salió corriendo al baño para vomitar lo que sea que llevara en el estómago.

Rose se levantó y la siguió al baño. Por suerte se encontraban solas en su habitación. Seguramente era tarde para que ninguna de sus compañeras se encontrara allí.

Le palmeó la espalda con compasión, pero el asco que sentía le hizo cerrar los ojos y taparse la nariz... su estómago también estaba sensible.

Nique tiró la cadena y se acercó al lavabo para mojarse el rostro y enjuagar su boca. Mientras Rose le entregaba el mismo vaso con agua para que bebiera.

—Tómalo despacio— le ordenó, mientras la empujaba con delicadeza hacia su cama.

Rose se puso a revolver su baúl en busca de ropa para su prima. Se la tiró sobre el regazo y continuó buscando.

—¡Aquí!— anunció feliz, sacando unas pastillas de su botiquín. — Las compré especialmente para tu cumpleaños.— le explicó entregándole una pastilla blanca para el dolor de cabeza.

Rose siempre pensando en el futuro, planeando todo con extremo cuidado, se podía decir que nada la atrapaba desprevenida.

Nique agarró el objeto por reflejo y recordó a Lysander semidesnudo ofreciéndole la misma pastilla. Sus mejillas se encendieron y sus manos se posaron en su cabeza.

Rose la instó a tomar el medicamento y a vestirse apropiadamente. Cuando Dominique terminó su prima la miraba expectante frente a ella y con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Vas a decirme que paso?—Preguntó sin aguantarse.

Dominique suspiró.

—La poción, funciono mal— repitió la chica. Rose esperó pero ella no dijo nada más.

—¿Cómo que funciono mal? ¿Qué pasó?

—Me desperté con Scanmader en una cama de madame potionlove.— Dominique se mordía el labio como recordando, sus mejillas teñidas de rosado.

—¿Cuál de los dos?— Rose estaba sorprendida por la noticia. Lorcan era un completo nerd de las pociones, incluso más que Lily y Lysander era... bueno, un chico bastante raro, solitario como todo Ravenclaw. Ella no solía hablar con los gemelos, a pesar que se conocían desde pequeños y pertenecían a la misma casa.

—¡Como si importara!— Exclamó la chica exasperada.— No hay uno peor, ¡Son los dos iguales!

—Sólo físicamente.—le dijo Rose inclinando los hombros y como siempre tenía razón, sus personalidades eran muy distintas, por lo que eran muy fáciles de diferenciar.

—¿Cómo pudiste dejarme para que cometiera semejante locura?— le reprochó la Slytherin, haciendo que Rose volviera toda su atención nuevamente hacia ella.

Dominique tenía el rimel de ojos y delineador corrido, ojeras bajo los ojos y el cabello rubio desalineado.

—¡Eres la mayor de edad aquí!— Le recordó Rose ofendida.

—Si pero tú eres la responsable— Respondió la chica— ¿Qué voy a hacer Rose? Se suponía que esta poción haría que conociera a mi propio señor Darcy, no que terminaría con uno de los chicos más geek y raro del puto colegio. Soy una chica bonita, esperaba liarme con un adonis, un dios del sexo... ¡o con un famoso!— Dominique se encontraba inmersa en estado que Lily llamaba _ráfaga de drama._

—Espera...— Dijo la rubia acercándose a Rose— ¿Por qué estás poniéndote roja?

La aludida maldijo por lo bajo. Dominique no era a quien quería decirle lo sucedido, Lily era la mejor opción lejos, pero ahora que la había descubierto se pondría malditamente insoportable.

—¿Qué hiciste anoche?— Preguntó la chica, dándose cuenta de algo. — ¿Por qué no estabas para evitar que me liara con Scanmader?

—Antes que empieces, quiero aclarar que no hice nada.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué hiciste?— Chilló su prima señalándola con el dedo.

—Dije que no hice nada.— La cortó Rose a la defensiva, volviendo a cruzar sus brazos en actitud protectora.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué pasó entonces?

La música sonaba con fuerza. Su visión estaba un poco borrosa mientras seguía bailando. La cabeza estaba sólo un poquito confusa por el alcohol, pero las piernas se sentían como de goma, como si no estuviera en completo control de si misma.

—¿Bebemos algo más? —Preguntó Nique completamente emocionada.

Rose sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo beber más, me pondré enferma —respondió levantando la nariz.

—Sólo has tomado cuatro cócteles —bromeó Emma, riéndose histéricamente. Ella siempre había pensado que Rose era un poco patética porque no aguantaba el alcohol. Bueno por eso y probablemente por cómo se vestía, porque le gustaba estudiar y porque era una maldita retraída social.

—Puedes tomar uno más. Yo iré al bar contigo —le gritó Rose a su prima como respuesta, tomándola de la mano para no separarse en el abarrotado club. Mientras sus dos amigas continuaron bailando.

—Mejor voy al baño— murmuró la rubia a medio camino.

Rose se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

—No, ve a pedir el trago. — Contestó la chica.— Esta abarrotado, tardaremos un milenio si me acompañas.

—Bueno, bueno— accedió la pelirroja— ten cuidado.

Abrirse paso entre el alborotó que había en la barra central era una locura. Rose se inclinó sobre la barra para poder ver si alguno de los barman venía para ese lado de la barra

—Oye, ¿podemos tener algún tipo de servicio por aquí? Hemos esperado durante diez minutos—Gritó un tipo a su derecha agitando su mano enojado.

Para cuando llegó su turno Rose pidió lo que le pareció que el gustaría a Nique, un black magic mango. No tenía idea si era una buena elección, pero una chica a su lado lo había pedido y le pareció bien.

Alrededor la gente seguía gritando sus pedidos mientras los barman luchaba por mantener el ritmo. Otro tipo al lado golpeó con su mano el mostrador y gruñó frustrado. —En serio, ¿cuánto maldito tiempo se tarda en tener una bebida en este lugar —gritó airado.

Cuando recibió su trago Rose escapó de allí contenta, era una maldita locura. Reviso el salón intentado ver a su prima pero no la veía por ningún lado. Las luces parpadeaban al ritmo de la música haciendo que su visión se entrecortara.

—¡Mira por dónde vas condenada inútil!— gritaba una chica completamente furiosa.

—Lo siento... no la vi.— respondía otra completamente asustada.

—¿Tienes idea lo que cuesta este vestido? Ni trabajando toda tu patética vida podrías pagarlo.

Los gritos llamaron la atención de Rose. El desafortunado incidente parecía ocurrir en un box privado cerca de la barra principal. Habían varias personas allí, pero ninguna parecía dispuesta a defender a la chica

—Lo lamento, traeré algo para que se limpie.— respondió una chica menuda, era una camarera del bar, lucia asustadísima. Se inclinaba y retorcía las manos ante el grupo de clientes.

—¿Limpiar? Te haré despedir por inútil.— espetó la otra voz. Era mujer joven bien vestida. Morena y muy bella.

La camarera palideció ante la amenaza.

—No por favor Señora.— suplicó la chica.

—¿Señora? ¡Soy señorita maldita seas!— escupió la otra empujando a la chica con desprecio y pateando las botellas que la muchacha intentaba levantar— ¡Llama al encargado si no quieres que te hechice estúpida!

Rose enfureció, detestaba a los matones. El hecho que ella sufriera bulling en sus primeros años la había hecho una defensora de indefensos.

Se dirigió hacia allí sin pensarlo mucho, el alcohol la había alterado y destruido cualquier inhibición o retraimiento natural. En otras circunstancias hubiera buscado ayuda antes de dirigirse allí.

Se acercó a la joven camarera y la ayudó a levantar un par de botellas que al parecer había derramado sobre el vestido de aquella matona. La joven le agradeció y huyó de allí, bajo los gritos y amenazas de aquel grupo de clientes.

Rose miró al grupo de personas entro del box privado, se notaba que tenía dinero, bebidas exclusivas adornaban la pequeña mesa del centro, todos vestían ropas caras o túnicas de diseñador.

—¿Quién carajo se creen?— chilló Rose con las mejillas encendidas de pura furia— Malditos imbéciles, ricos y pretenciosos, ¿acaso creen que pueden tratar así a cualquiera que se cruce por su camino?

—¿Disculpa engendro?— respondió la chica que había iniciado el escandalo.— ¿quieres ocupar el lugar de la camarera en el extremo de mi varita?

Rose se rió con suficiencia. Definitivamente el alcohol había afectado.

—¿Cómo si pudieras hacerme algo? Se nota que no tienes ni una pisca de cerebro. ¡Con tu escaso entendimiento duda que sepas como hacer algo con tu varita!

—¡Loca entrometida, haré que te echen de este lugar! ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

—Megan...— dijo uno de los chicos que se encontraba en el grupo. Poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica que parecía dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre Rose.

—Realmente te gusta hacer esa amenaza, no sé quien rayos eres, pero no importa, tu tampoco sabes quién soy yo.— respondió la pelirroja segura de sí misma. Más segura de lo que había estado en años.

Pero dos tipos corpulentos de seguridad se pusieron a ambos lado de Rose en actitud amenazante. La chica se sorprendió e intentó explicarles la situación pero la sujetaron por los brazos y la comenzaron a arrastrar.

La bebida que había pedido para Dominique se cayó en el forcejeo, rose miro el vidrio roto y trago colorido esparcirse por el suelo completamente hipnotizada. Su mente estaba funcionando algo lento.

La mujer llamada Megan se rió en su cara y le hizo un saludo despectivo con la mano mientras los guardias de seguridad la levantaban.

Rose la miró con furia, pero luego se sintió levemente aterrorizada, ella no era James o Fred. Pondrían una nota en su legajo por esto, "desacato a la autoridad" o peor "escándalo público" Si le hacían una prueba de alcoholemia estaría en problemas porque además era menor de edad... Aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez tendría que jugar la carta de su apellido y saldría de allí tan solo con una advertencia.

—¡Cariño!— murmuró un chico tomando su mano que se agitaba impaciente para que la soltaran.

Rose lo miró confundida, era uno de los chicos que estaba en el box con esa tal Megan. Se había mantenido al margen durante el enfrentamiento, como si le importara un carajo que maltrataran a esa pobre chica.

—Señores, yo acompañaré a mi novia fuera— les dijo a los guardias poniendo una mano en el hombro del más corpulento con lo que Rose interpretó como una ligera amenaza.

Los hombres lo miraron entre confundidos y enojados. Rose solo abrió la boca completamente aturdida.

El chico también era corpulento, era tan alto como los dos de seguridad. A Rose le pareció que media casi dos metros. Tenía una prominente barba y cejas pobladas. Se veía amenazante.

—Está bien Sr. Krum.— respondió el hombre de la derecha y de pronto Rose se sintió liberada del agarre, se balanceo levemente intentado conseguir la estabilidad pero su nuevo captor la arrastró a fuera mientras ella comenzaba a protestar.

El frío nocturno la golpeó con fuerza mientras lograba zafarse de la mano fuerte del Sr. Krum.

—Eres una chica muy problemática ¿Sabías?— le dijo el hombre con una mueca divertida.

—¿Quién te mando a entrometerte?— le repechó Rose. Creía saber quién era aquel hombre, las revistas corazón de brujo hablaban mucho de él. No que ella fuera superficial y leyera ese tipo de revistas... pero ¡Dominique definitivamente lo hacía! Y ella... ella las veía por encima de su hombro.

—¿No piensas agradecerme?— se sorprendió el chico cruzándose de brazos. Tenía la tez morena y ojos levemente claros, parecía divertido.— ¿Soy Dragan y tú?

¡Por supuesto que Rose sabía quién era! Era parte del equipo de quiddicht nacional Búlgaro.

—No, lo tenía bajo control.— Respondió la chica ignorando la segunda pregunta.

—Ya lo creo calabaza.— le dijo el con sorna.

El ojo de rose se contrajo de furia ¿Calabaza? ¿Lo decía por su cabello?

—No me pongas nombres.

—¿No te gusta? ¿Prefieres cabello de fuego? Nah, muy largo.— se rasco la barbilla.— ¡Ya se! ¿Zanahoria?— ahora se rió con fuerza.— Si no me dices tú nombre no tendré más remedio que inventarte uno...

—Eres un idiota, ¿primero atacas a esa pobre muchacha y luego me sacas de allí para molestarme?— Rose sacudió su cabeza haciendo que sus rizos rojos se movieran con ella.

—Te equivocas— le dijo de pronto con seriedad.

La chica lo miró con enojo, no todos los días alguien le decía a Rose que se equivocaba. Pero su expresión seria y sus brazos cruzados le produjo intriga.

—¿Sí y en qué exactamente me equivoco?—Le preguntó ofendida y curiosa.

—Que no le hice nada a esa muchacha.

—Estabas allí y no hiciste nada _niño rico_ a efecto práctico es lo mismo.

—Después no te quejes si te ponen nombres..— Se rió él.

Era insufrible, él había empezado con los sobrenombres.

—Como creía, eres igual que ellos, no importa si no la atacaste estabas allí mirando y no hiciste nada.

El se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo decidir lo que todos hacen o dicen ¿no crees? O tal vez tú sí lo crees, ¿Acaso eres una de esas maniáticas del control o algo calabaza?

Rose apretó la mandíbula. ¡Por su puesto que no!... Tal vez sólo un poco... tal vez solo cuando los demás se equivocaban.

Como ella no respondió él se acercó y le tocó la muñeca.

—Tal vez deberías soltarte y permitirle a alguien que tome el control por ti... te aseguro que te gustará.

¿Qué demonios quería decirle? Estaba filtreando con ella.

—Estás todavía más roja de lo que creía posible.

El asuntó de la poción le golpeó fuerte, ¿Acaso...?

—No cambies de tema— le dijo ella volviendo a la realidad, sus rostros estaban muy cerca.— Deberías haberla ayudado y no lo hiciste.

El asintió levemente.

—Tienes razón.— le dijo mordiéndose el labio.— por eso los deje allí y te ayudé con los guardias. Prefiero estar aquí contigo que con esos capullos.

Rose sonrió cuando él le dio la razón.

Dominique la miraba con los ojos tan abiertos como una lechuza y la boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión.

—Después de eso me llevó a un bar— Le explicó la pelirroja.— Sólo hablamos de cosas cotidianas.

—¡¿Quieres decir que no pasó nada?!— le preguntó horrorizada.

Rose asintió cohibida. Dragan definitivamente había filtreado con ella y debía admitir (por lo menos ante ella misma) que era un hombre hermoso, si es que se podía ser masculino y hermoso a la vez.

—¡Tienes que estar de broma! ¿Cómo mantuviste tus manos alejadas de semejante espécimen?— Gruñó Nique exaltada, levantándose de la, recién hecha, cama de Rose.

—Tengo novio, no puedo hacerle algo así a Adam.

—¡Pero lo pensaste!— le acusó.

Rose lucia preocupada. ¡Claro que lo había hecho! Estaba en un momento de sequía con Adam... y Krum había terminado siendo un caballero en todo sentido. La idea de acostarse con él le había rondado por la cabeza incluso besarlo, pero ella no era así, jamás podría hacerlo, sentiría un inmenso asco de sí misma, y además estaba completamente fuera de control por la bebida.

—Tranquila Rose no hiciste nada malo— aclaró la chica sabiendo que había metido la pata. — cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo, ósea ese chico es tapa de revistas para brujas, un maldito sueño hecho realidad. No hay nada de malo con soñar.

—Exacto, ¿De qué me sirve engañar a mi novio con alguien como él? Él no siente nada por mi, es solo un chico acostumbrando a ligar.

Rose recordó haber mirado los brazos trabajados del chico mientras bebían algo en el club afterhour _the Plastered Gigant._ Se sonrojó por tener esa clase de pensamientos sobre el chico.

—Hubiera sido un increíble polvo.

Rose la miró de mala manera.

—¿Qué?

—Y tú me hablas de polvos, quieres que te recuerde que despertaste con...

—¡Esta bien!— la interrumpió la rubia con la voz más alta de los normal— Pero él podría ser el chico de la poción.

—Por favor Nique, él no es el chico de la poción. Él sólo apareció para— la chica se frenó buscando las palabras— no sé, modificar el entorno. ¿No decía algo así el diario? "...imposible crear amor, sólo transformar el medio para encontrar el amor y darle obstáculos y giros argumentales dignos de romance épico..."

Nique Rodó los ojos, ¿Se había aprendido el diario como si se tratara el libro reglamentario de hechizos? ¿De verdad decía giros argumentales? Parecía algo completamente inventado.

—Si tú quieres creer que tu príncipe es un giro argumental allá tú. — se burló Nique.

—Si tú quieres creer que Lysander es tu príncipe allá tú— contraatacó Rose.

Dominique apoyó entonces la teoría que Krum y Scanmader eran solo un instrumento de la poción para darles drama y confusión.

Rose 1, Nique 0.

Después de todo la idea de Scanmader como destinado a estar con ella la aterrorizaba, no había forma que ese chico y ella terminaran juntos, si por lo menos hubiera conocido a Krum... ahora que lo pensaba bien tal vez Rose había conocido a Krum para presentárselo. Sí, eso tenía que ser, una estrella internacional de Quiddicht, no el loco de los animales... Pero por alguna razón no quiso decírselo a Rose... ¿Qué pasaba si ella y Krum estaban destinados? No podía entrometerse.

¡Pero ella quiere a ese tonto de Adam! Decía una voz, mientras otra le decía que sabía muy bien que ese Adam no era para Rose.

* * *

Buscaron a Lily más tarde ese día y la pusieron al tanto de lo ocurrido. Continuaban escondidas dentro de la habitación de Rose, era un excelente lugar porque sus compañeras estaban en la biblioteca.

—¡Tienen que estar malditamente jodiendo! Ustedes— las señaló con exasperación sentada en el escritorio— disfrutando como heroínas románticas mientras a mí me tocó ordenar libros como a cenicienta.

—¿Quién?— preguntó Dominique confundida. Ella no tomaba estudios muggles como Lily.

—Nadie disfruto nada...— aseguró Rose. Estaba apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana de Ravenclaw. Lily tenía que admitir que ellos tenían la mejor vista del castillo.

—¡Por favor! Lysander tiene una excelente reputación.— Reclamó la chica, mientras Dominique enrojecía.— ¿Qué? no te hagas la mojigata...

Dominique no podía decir si era bueno o no en la cama ya que no recordaba nada. Pero sí recordaba su cuerpo y esos tatuajes en su pecho...¡Maldición! maldito nerd, raro, con excelente trasero. Se recostó en la cama de Rose con un suspiro furioso, en parte para ocultar su rostro de Lily.

—Y Krum— Ahora fue turno de Rose de sonrojarse— he visto esas fotos de lencería masculina en corazón de bruja la semana pasada.

Dominique también las había visto, inmediatamente apoyó a Lily asintiendo con vehemencia.

—Por cierto deberías verlas, así sabes lo que te pierdes...— le dijo Nique con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

Rose miró a sus primas, no sabía quién había tenido la peor reacción al saber que no había besado a Krum cuando él lo intentó. Por lo menos Lily la apoyaba en relación a no hacer nada si salía con Adam, pero ahora sus dos primas la intentaban convencer para que dejara a su novio por un famoso, de otro país, que era conocido por no haber tenido una relación seria en su vida. ¡Ni en sus más descabellados momentos haría algo como eso!

Lily eventualmente las dejó para asistir a su castigo con Claerwater.

—Disfruten de su Domingo.— les dijo Lily con un suspiro desanimado mientras salía de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Lo que no esperaba era ver a Frank allí afuera, intentado de conseguir la respuesta para ingresar. Al parecer recién salido de la enfermería se dirigía a ver a su novia. Lily evitó su mirada y pasó rápidamente a su lado.

El chico al reconocerla dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa.

—Espera— le dijo, su voz hizo eco a través del pasillo.

—No tenemos nada que hablar Frank— le dijo exasperada— mantente malditamente alejado de mí, soy mucho mejor que Albus para maldecir cuando estoy cabreada.

Pero él la sostuvo del brazo, para impedir su ansiada huida.

—Lo siento Lily, solo quería disculparme por ser un capullo.— le dijo mirando a sus pies.

Avergonzado o no, Lily no pensaba perdonarlo, por lo menos no todavía.

—Mira, preferiría que no te me acerques Frank, sé que somos amigos— Enderezó sus hombros y carraspeó antes de continuar— o éramos...como sea creo que es mejor que dejemos de hablar.

Sobretodo porque era malditamente vulnerable a él. Tenía miedo de perdonarlo si se lo pedía, y su orgullo no la dejaría vivir en paz si lo permitía.

Frank asintió levemente. Con suavidad, como intentando de no asustarla.

—Solo quería que supieras algo.— el chico se aclaró la garganta y la miró decidido.— Tus primos y tu hermano me amenazaron.

—Si lo sé— Lily se cruzó de brazos, enojada porque el chico quisiera continuar reteniéndola. Ya le había dicho que no quería hablar con él.

—No, no entiendes— Le dijo y eso hizo cabrear más a Lily.— En verano, me amenazaron a que me mantuviera alejado.

La chica se tocó el puente de la nariz. Sintiendo como el enojo iba en aumento.

—Por eso no paso nunca nada entre nosotros.—le explicó el chico, con la voz ligera.

—¿Quién?— preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa.

—Tus primos, tus hermanos, y...

Lily sacudió la cabeza sin dejarlo terminar y se alejó de allí hecha una furia.

—¡Lily!— le gritó Frank, pero ella ya no lo escuchaba.

Con las mejillas encendidas y un paso furioso llegó al aula de transformaciones.

—¡Tarde!— le gruñó la profesora. Lily se mordió el labio y bajo la cabeza fingiendo arrepentimiento.

La profesora estaba sentada detrás del escritorio leyendo el periódico. Lily la miró enojada cuando ella bajo la vista nuevamente y se dirigió al fondo del salón. Malfoy ya se encontraba allí, acomodando varios libros subido a la escalera de nogal.

Ella se puso a lado y trabajaron en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de perro guardián de la jefa de la casa de Ravenclaw.

Con el pasar del tiempo, la aburrida y monótona tarea le ayudó a calmar sus instintos asesinos. ¡Malditos hermanos! ¡Maldita familia entrometida!

—Tengo que hacer mis rondas con los prefectos.— Les anunció la profesora poniéndose su capa.

El aula estaba a oscuras, solamente iluminada mediante algunas velas y las varitas de los muchachos.

Lily y el chico se giraron para mirarla partir.

—Como se les ocurra irse de aquí antes de tiempo créanme que lo sabré y...

Lily se giró de vuelta y dejó de escucharla, se sabía de memoria las amenazas de los profesores y sobre todo las que Clearwater.

—¡Qué bueno!— Escuchó la voz aliviada de Malfoy a su lado. El chico suspiró dejando caer el libro que tenía en la mano y se reclinó hacia atrás descansando.

—Ha puesto un hechizo de alarma en la puerta.— le explicó Lily que sabía los procedimientos de castigos, y los trucos de los profesores.

—No importa, por lo menos podremos hablar.— contesto él dando a entender que no le molestaba no poder escaparse. Se incorporó sobre los codos.

—De todas formas podemos salir por la ventana.— Replicó ella mirando al Slytherin con una sonrisa.

El chico pareció sopesarlo un instante, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba.

—¿Y luego como entramos al castillo? ¿Por la puerta principal? — se burló Malfoy.

—No, por las cocinas. Los elfos tienen una puerta en la parte posterior del castillo. Es pequeña pero si gateas puede pasar.

—También puso un encantamiento en la ventana.— le dijo Malfoy.

Lily bufó y se dejó caer sobre su espalda, imitando al Slytherin.

—Lo hubieras dicho antes. — le reprochó cerrando los ojos. Esa mujer era una tirana.

—¡Quería aprender como hacías para librarte de tus castigos!— replicó el chico riendo.— siempre es bueno escuchar a las personas más experimentadas.

—No puedo creer que pusiera un encantamiento en la ventana. — suspiró Lily agarrando un pesado tomo para usarlo como almohada.

—Se ve que te conoce bien ¿eh pelirroja?

—Me odia. Realmente me odia.

—¿A ti?

—Sí, soy realmente mala en transformaciones... suelo prender fuego mis cosas, un jodido desastre. Dudo que pase los TIMOS este año.

—Son fáciles— le aseguró el chico con vos tranquilizadora.

—Si bueno, discúlpame genio, eres el premio anual del colegio. Dudo que algo te resulte difícil.

—No puedes ser mala en todo, ¿No eres buena en pociones?

—Si en pociones y en herbología. Nada de mover la varita para mí.

—¿No eres buena en maldiciones? Eh oído escuchar en los pasillos a varios quejándose de tus hechizos.

— Tengo algunas buenas maldiciones— aceptó sonriendo.— pero nada fuera de lo común, todos tienen tantas expectativas cuando eres un Potter.— Lily no sabía por qué se estaba abriendo tanto con el chico, hablar con él le estaba resultando agradable, además él parecía interesado.

—Intenta ser un Malfoy— le dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

—Lo siento.— suspiró ella y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado. — quiero decir...me refiero, no es que sea algo malo...

Él levantó una ceja y la miró fijamente, casi disfrutando de su suicidio verbal.

—Quiero decir que— Se había puesto roja pero levantó la cabeza y eligiendo las palabras con cuidado continuo mirándolo a los ojos.— Debe ser difícil tener a todos juzgándote por las cosas del pasado. En las que no hiciste nada por supuesto, porque claro, no habías nacido.

Lily se tapó la cara con las manos por la vergüenza. Las cosas que decía, seguían sonando mal. O mejor dicho no del todo bien.

—¿Mátame quieres? No sé ni por qué me dejas hablar.

—¿Y darles el gusto que tengan razón? ¡Ni loco!— se carcajeó realmente divertido y luego añadió:— Esta bien Lily, entiendo tu punto. Yo también lo siento, sé por tu hermano que no es fácil ser un Potter.

—No lo nombres, tengo un asunto sin resolver con mi hermano.

El chico levanto una ceja pero no dijo nada más.

Allí sentados y rodeados de libros, Lily encontró la comprensión de la persona que menos esperaba en el mundo, sus vidas había sido muy diferentes, pero las expectativas sobre ellos eran apabullantes, de él esperaban lo peor, mientras de ella esperaban grandeza. Pero ambos sólo querían que los dejaran en paz.

Lily comenzaba a entender por qué su hermano, se había hecho amigo del chico.

—Entonces, dime algo más sobre ti —la alentó Scorpius apoyando su cabeza sobre la mano, mirándola desde arriba.

—¿Mmm, como qué?

— No sé, ¿tienes algún hobby?, ¿dónde quieres trabajar? Ese tipo de cosas —respondió levantando sus hombros. Sus ojos brillantes de interés.

—Ok, bueno, probablemente me gustaría trabajar en la parte de investigación de pociones. Realmente no tengo muchos hobbies, me gusta nadar y jugar quiddicht. ¿Qué hay de ti? —contestó, observando su reacción a las respuestas.

Él sonrió y la chica se sintió relajada. Realmente era muy fácil hablar con él, hacia las preguntas correctas y escuchaba con atención.

—A mi gustaría ser Auror. — Le contestó su voz casi en un susurro. Parecía que estaba un poco avergonzado por decirlo.

Lily parpadeó. El chico estaba preocupado de lo que ella pensara.

—Serás uno bueno, siendo premio anual y eso. — le señaló.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro que sí. Eres bueno en transformaciones y Defensa ¿no?, mi padre dice que eso es lo esencial, pero claro...— sonrió y se acercó a él.— es realmente malo en pociones.

Los chicos rieron.

Lily creyó entender las razones de Malfoy, probablemente quería ser diferente a su familia. lo observó bajo la luz nocturna que se filtraba por los altos ventanales, era alto y delgado, pero no tanto como su padre, algo más musculoso... su mandíbula era más cuadrada, más masculina, sus ojos no eran del todo grises y su pelo rubio era un tono más oscuro y se veía algo desordenado como si hubiera pasado las manos desacomodándolo.

Scorpius Malfoy, no era su padre y aunque todos dijeran que eran iguales, ni siquiera eran tan parecidos físicamente.

Cuando se hizo la hora, él la acompaño sin decir nada. Lily se sintió algo nerviosa, era Malfoy lo que la ponía nerviosa, la había mirado como si la entendiera, como si supiera exactamente como se sentía y como si le importara y ya nada volvió a ser igual entre ellos.

* * *

El lunes llegó rápidamente para Dominique, que deseaba pasar mas tiempo encerrada en la seguridad de su habitación o la de sus primas. Había pasado el rato haciendo sus deberes e intentando devolver su vida a algún tipo de apariencia ordenada.

Durante sus clases, no faltaron comentarios de su borrachera. Al parecer todos los que salieron el sábado la había visto cometiendo alguna estupidez.

—¡Eres mucho más divertida alcoholizada Weasley!— le gritó alguien que no supo identificar mientras se dirigía a su clase de encantamientos.

—¡El alma de la fiesta!— se burló de ella Angus Snowyowl, un compañero de su casa, mientras le guiñaba un ojo en clase de herbología.— Estabas toda charlatana.

Dominique se hundió en el asiento queriendo que la tierra se la tragara mientras deseaba que el profesor Neville no hubiera escuchado aquello. Nunca más volveré a beber, se dijo a si varias veces a lo largo del día, mientras los comentarios y burlas de sus compañeros continuaban.

Al comenzar la semana, Dominique puso especial atención a esconderse de Lysander. Había tomado muchas precauciones, tomando pasillos deshabitados. Evitando encontrarse en sus lugares habituales, e incluso había evitado comer en el gran comedor.

Pero el miércoles, terminó siendo arrinconada por el chico mientras salía de las cocinas.

Casi dejó caer toda la comida por la sorpresa. ¡Tendría que haber comido ahí dentro! Pensó, pero luego se dio cuenta que él habría entrado de todas formas.

Era de noche y se suponía que no podía haber alumnos fuera de la cama.

—¿Podemos hablar?— le preguntó él algo cohibido. Su sombra se alargaba hacia el final del pasillo, haciendo que el chico se viera más alto de lo que realmente era.

Dominique lo miró, lucia el uniforme del colegio como si se tratara del atuendo de un presidiario, con descuido y la corbata mal acomodada, además tenía unas botas negras estilo militar. Su cabello rubio se veía mal acomodado, con mechones cayendo alrededor de su rostro. ... como si una chica se lo hubiera manoseado mientras...Su rostro enrojeció. Su mente esta fuera de control, se había imaginado nuevamente su pecho tatuado.

—¿No piensas decir nada?— le preguntó él acercándose mientras ella se maldecía a si misma.

—Pese que eras tú quien quería hablar.— le respondió encontrando su voz en medio del caos mental.

—Bueno, sí— aceptó él con una mueca— ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

Nique se enfureció. Ya era suficiente con las bromas de sus compañeros. Quería olvidar esa maldita noche.

—No y jamás, jamás quiero volver a hablar de esto.— le contestó enojada— no quiero recordarlo y no quiero que volvamos a hablar sobre ello.

Lysander frunció el ceño, en esa luz sus ojos lucían oscuros y claramente infelices.

—Está bien, no hablaremos más del tema.— Accedió sintiendo y dando otro paso más cerca.

—No quiero que hablemos de nada. — Aclaró ella con firmeza en caso que él no hubiera entendido sus otras indirectas.

—Está bien, como tú quieras. — Le respondió él, su voz dura, fría, de una forma que no la había escuchado antes. Él se inclinó sobre sobre ella, con la mandíbula apretada—. No es justo que yo lo recuerde y tú no, Nique.

Ella no sabía que decir. Se miraron un instante con intensidad.

El chico se giró, sus pesados pasos resonaron a lo largo del pasillo, se quedó mirándolo mientras se alejó de allí, dejándola sola en medio del pasillo y sintiéndose miserable.

* * *

Lily acorraló a su hermano a primera hora de la mañana del lunes. Lo esperó tranquilamente sentada en la mesa de Slytherin.

—Te estaba esperando— Le dijo con malicia retorciendo el tenedor.

Ya que estaba allí, se había servido un desayuno. Aunque algunos Slytherins la habían mirado de mala manera, incluido Jude. Su eterno enemigo por decisión propia.

—¿Qué haces Lily?—pregunto Albus sentándose frente a ella totalmente confundido.

Scorpius venía con él. Se sentó a su lado apoyando el libro de pociones entre ellos.

—¡Hola Lily!— la saludó sonriendo de lado. Se lo veía muy contento.

La chica le respondió con amabilidad antes de girarse nuevamente hacia su hermano.

—Quiero aclararte algo Albus, eres mi hermano y entiendo que te preocupes por mi— Se inclinó hacia adelante, su voz era baja pero amenazante— Pero la próxima vez que te entrometas en mi vida, decidiendo por mí, te haré pagar por ello.

Albus se reclinó hacia atrás sorprendido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que le prohibiste a Frank salir conmigo a base de amenazas.— le respondió furiosa. Su mano apretando la copa con jugo de calabaza.

—Ah eso.— Suspiró el Slytherin rehuyendo su mirada.

—Si eso, ¿Qué te piensas que soy estúpida? ¿Qué no puedo tomar mis propias decisiones?— Su voz temblaba, quería gritarle, pero se contuvo. Su hermano no se sentía intimidado por sus gritos, tenía que sonar letal como su madre, eso funcionaba con él.

—Él no te merece. — le contestó Albus a modo de disculpas.

Pero eso no estaba cerca de ser suficiente.

—Eso es mío para decidir, no vuelvas a meterte en mi vida— le espetó ella mientras se levantaba furiosa. Se giró para irse, pero lo pensó mejor y tomó la copa para arrojársela a su hermano.

Albus la miró con el jugo chorreándole por el rostro completamente sorprendido.

El resto del día no fue mejor para Lily, tuvo que explicarle a Shakelbolt que no podía ir a los entrenamientos porque estaba castigada. La chica se había enfurecido por su torpeza y le había dado un largo sermón, Lily pensaba que no podría haber un capitán más insoportable que James, pero la chica le hacía competencia.

Luego se decidió vengarse de su otro hermano, preparo una vociferador empapado con una poción descabelladora, James le diría adiós a su preciado cabello por al menos una semana. Se rio de solo imaginárselo, se lo tenía bien merecido pensó mientras veía partir a la lechuza.

Para el martes Rose y Nique la pusieron al tanto de sus teorías sobre Krum y Lysander, y como ellos eran sólo parte del entorno de novela de la poción.

Lily sentada con el torso apoyado en el árbol favorito de Rose, levantó una ceja.

—¿Esa es su escusa?— se rio ella— yo creo que están intentando negar lo inevitable.

—¿A qué te refieres?— le espetó Rose de mal humor, tenía una ceja negra que había olvidado destranformar. Había pasado gran parte de aquella tarde practicando transformaciones no verbales.

Lily casi se atraganta de la risa al verla tan ridícula. Pero se aclaró la garganta y se explicó.

—A que la poción modifica el entorno eso es cierto, por eso Nique se lió con Lysander de esa manera tan dramática, porque nunca habría sido capaz de notarlo de otra manera— Dominique bufó en desacuerdo— y tú, bueno no creo que Adam sea tu alma gemela Rose.

Sus primas le contestaron enojadas, ambas en completa negación. Pero Lily las ignoró planteando aquello que le preocupaba apenas se calmaron.

—¿Por qué ustedes ya obtuvieron algo de la poción y yo nada?— les preguntó preocupada.— más allá de sus teorías, lo que paso con Lysander y Krum es claramente novelesco y yo voy llevando unos días asquerosamente normales.

—No lo sé.— respondió Rose pensativa— volveré a revisar el diario. ¿Tal vez ya pasó y lo pasaste por alto?

—Créeme que recordaría si hubiera conocido a un adonis como tú o despertado en una cama con alguien luego de una noche de sexo desenfrenado— Respondió con acidez, Nique protestó murmurando algo por lo bajo.

—La poción funcionó Lily, lo sabes. Tal vez es como tú dices, Nique necesitaba algo extremo que la hiciera notar a Lysander y tú, bueno tal vez algo tan dramático no sea bueno para ti, tal vez sea mejor que el entorno sea lento.

—Lysander y yo no vamos juntos en una oración— protestó la rubia, juntando su mochila— desearía que dejaran de convertirlo en mi romeo, él es todo lo que no hay forma que sea el chico de la poción, eso está muy claro.— su paciencia llegando claramente a su fin.

Lily y Rose asintieron con parsimonia, ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a discutir con ella ese tema.

Lily pensó en lo que dijo Rose toda la semana. Buscando en todos los rincones la posibilidad que allí se encontrara alquilen para ella. La salida de Frank de la enfermería le trajo nuevo problemas, él y su novia volvían a estar en todos lados. Su romance volvía a ser noticia y ella corría por los pasillos cargada de cosas que la ayudaban a esconder el rostro si los veía besuqueándose.

Si bien estaba segura que no quería salir con Frank, verlo con Melanie le retorcía las tripas. Por suerte los fines de semana se los tenía que pasar en detención, porque Frank y Melanie estaban tomando la horrible costumbre de verse en la sal común de Gryffindor.

Para colmo su amistad con la dulce Alice no estaba en los mejores términos. Como se había peleado con su hermano y llevaba semanas evitándola, ya casi no se hablaban. Por lo que sus únicas confidentes pasaron a ser sus primas.

Como sorpresa, la otra persona que pasó a ser un confidente fue Malfoy, llevaban ya dos semana de castigos y durante ese tiempo su antigua y distante relación pasó ser mucho más cercana. Se divertían molestándose, sobre quiddicht, sobre sus casas, sobre sus apellidos... pero también hablaban de cosas serias y se escuchaban.

A Lily la sorprendía, la manera de ser del chico, y terminó por comprender a su hermano. Scorpius Malfoy era alguien que valía la pena.

Aquella tarde Clearwater había salido para controlar que Albus este haciendo su castigo. Como Hagrid ya no necesitaba su ayuda, lo mandaron a hacer tarea para Slughorn. Lily había vuelto a maldecir internamente. Slughorn la adoraba, si la hubiera mandado a ella seguro que la hacía sentarse con un par de galleta a escribir cartas a sus antiguos alumnos.

—¿Tú crees que tu padre me dejara tomar las pruebas?— pregunto Malfoy, recostado sobre la estantería. Tenía la corbata suelta y un par de botones desabrochados.

Esa había sido su conversación los últimos días, el chico luego que su confidencia aumentara le hablo de su preocupación, que el pasado de mortíferos en su familia le impidiera convertirse en auror.

Lily se mordió el labio en un gesto que Scorpius adoraba.

—Mira sólo sé que mi padre no deseaba que mi hermano y tú fueran amigos, pero es una persona razonable, eventualmente lo aceptó. Hará lo mismo contigo— le sonrió poniendo una mano en su hombro.— además no es legal que lo haga si pasas los EXTASIS necesarios.

El chico lucia ligeramente preocupado. Su cabello caía suelto en su rostro con un estilo que solo pocos tenían.

—Si bueno pero es Harry Potter nadie sería capaz de contradecirlo.— murmuró y luego tomó una respiración profunda— además puede que me deje tomarlas y botarme con alguna escusa.

—Lo tienes en un pedestal demasiado alto, te sorprenderías de las veces que alguien lo contradice y lo contraría a mi padre, y debemos contar con que los adultos se comporten como tal...

—A puesto a que tú lo haces cabrear – se burló Malfoy.

—Nah James es el peor, Albus y yo le seguimos por muy lejos.

—Escuché lo que le hiciste a James, debería cuidarme de ti... eres peligrosa.

—Se lo tenía merecido por entrometerse. Detesto que crean que no puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Lo hacen porque se preocupan.

—no te atrevas a ponerte de su lado en esto...¡Es tan machista! Completamente retrógrado.

—¡Oye no estoy de acuerdo con eso!— aseguró levantando las manos— sólo entiendo porqué lo hacen.

—Claro lo olvidaba, tú también fuiste a patearle el trasero a Frank.

—Vamos Lily, sabes que se lo merecía. ¡Estabas llorando!

—No lo estaba.—Negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno estabas _casi_ llorando.

Ella lo miró ofendida. Una arruga apareció entre sus cejas.

—No me gustó verte así, tu harías lo mismo si Albus se encontrara en la misma situación en la que él te encontró, buscarías al culpable y le patearías el trasero.

Ella rio.

—Puede que tengas un punto.— Aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, eres genial. Ese tipo definitivamente se merece a alguien horrible como Townshend.

—¿Crees que es fea?— preguntó animada.

—Horrible personalidad. — dijo él y al ver la cara de fastidio de Lily añadió con sorna— además tiene los dientes delanteros separados y la nariz torcida.

—No tiene la nariz torcida. Es malditamente hermosa.— contestó con los ojos entrecerrados— Tiene un hermoso pelo, un cuerpo increíble y...

—Tú eres muchísimo más hermosa Lily— la corto él rodando los ojos.

—Si por eso Frank la eligió a ella.

—Frank es un idiota— Aseguró él con la mirada seria acercándose a ella.

Lily se mordió el labio. Habían hablado de esto. No sabía por qué le estaba diciendo todo esto nuevamente, suponía que tenía que hablarlo con alguien y no tenía realmente con quien.

—Lily— susurró Malfoy. Mirando sus labios. Parecía que les estaba hablando a ellos.— eres hermosa.

Malfoy lo repitió como un gemido.

Ella lo miró comprendiendo sus intenciones. Su lengua mojó sus labios inconsciente, lo deseaba, quería que la besara. Todos esos días de peleas y conversaciones profundas, había visto algo en sus ojos, algo que ahora veía muy claramente. Él quería besarla, y si ella no hubiera estado tan pendiente de Frank y de la poción le hubiera resultado más fácil notarlo.

Sus frentes chocaron, él le estaba dejando tiempo por si ella quería retractarse. Lily estaba aturdida, su mente se llenó de pensamientos incoherentes. _¡Me merezco esto!_ Dijo una voz en su cabeza que sonaba extrañamente como la de Nique.

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

Sus labios rozaron los suyos, haciéndolo más fácil. Suave pero firme, sin duda. Sus dientes juguetearon con su labio inferior. Luego lo chupó. No besaba como los chicos que conocía, _definitivamente no besaba como Frank_ , aunque no podía definir con exactitud la diferencia. Era solo mejor y... más. Infinitamente más. Con su boca presionada contra la suya, deslizó su lengua y encontró la de ella, acariciándola con suavidad. _Dios, él sabía muy bien_.

Lily deslizó sus dedos en su cabello como si siempre lo hubieran querido. Mientras él la besaba hasta que no pude recordar nada de lo que sucedió antes. Nada de eso importaba. Nadie.

Su mano se deslizó alrededor de la nuca, sosteniéndola en el lugar. Apretándola contra él. El beso siguió y siguió. Ninguno quería que terminara.

La besó hasta que su cabeza giró y ella se sostuvo fuertemente de él para no caer. Malfoy se echó hacia atrás, jadeando, y puso su frente contra la de Lily, una vez más.

— ¿Por qué te detienes? —preguntó ella cuando pudo formar una frase coherente.

Él sonrió y la atrajo nuevamente.

* * *

Hola nuevamente!

¿Que les pareció este nuevo capitulo? ¿Les parece que los romances estan a la altura de las expectativas? Nique dirá que no probablemente, pero claro, que ella no recuerda nada...

Quiero agradecer especialmente a quienes pusieron esta historia en favoritos y se tomaron un poquito de su tiempo en escribirme un review. ¡Abrazo cibernético!

Para el próximo capítulo habrá más de Rose y Krum, y aunque Scorpius y Lily tuvieron un final de montaña rusa no sera un despegue perfecto para la pareja.

Déjenme en sus comentarios su pareja favorita!

SALUDOS!


End file.
